Two Queens at Kadic
by QueenAisha
Summary: Blood Crossover. It you don't like, don't read. Yumi and her sister Yuka are Divas daughters. With Kai dead, and their aunt hibernating, they are adopted in France to the same family. They go to separate schools until Yuka comes to Kadic.YumiUlrich OddOc
1. Leaving Okinawa

Disclaimer: I don't own Blood+ or Code Lyoko

Disclaimer: I don't own Blood+ or Code Lyoko.

Yumiko and Yukari Miyagusuku were 4 year old girls, twins to be exact but were very different. Yumi was the tomboy who kept her hair short and had brown eyes. Yuka was the younger twin and the girly one. She was the exact opposite of her sister and had blue eyes. As they got older, their uncle Kai, who they lived in Okinawa with, noticed they started to look less like their parents.

"Kai I'm hungry!" Yumi declared when the restaurant was empty.

"Kai feed me!" Yuka chimed after her.

"Ok, you two can have lunch as soon as I'm done with the dishes… and call me dad." He reminded them constantly and they called him dad, only saying "Kai" to tease him. "Stay put."

Yumi and Yuka stayed at the table they were allowed to play at, coloring and playing with their cards while they waited for lunch.

The door opened and both Yumi and Yuka looked up. "I'm Sorry." Yumi said politely to the man who walked in. "But the lunch rush is over…and my daddy is busy."

The man laughed and walked over to them. "I'm not here to eat." He told them. "I'm here to see you my little darlings."

Yuka shrunk away but Yumi looked up at the man, unafraid because she knew Kai wasn't far. "We can't talk to strangers."

He kneeled by them and Yumi clenched her scissors after sensing Yuka's fear. "Well then." He said ruffling Yumi's hair. "I'm Amshel Goldsmith."

Yumi nodded her head "I'm Yumi and that's Yuka" she said motioning to her twin.

"Where's your mother?" he asked them.

"We don't have a mother. Just daddy Kai." Yuka said then got quiet again when Amshel looked at her.

"I hear it's your birthdays soon." He said to them.

"Yeah!" they chimed in unison.

Amshel helped them out of their seats. "I have birthday gifts for you two. I'll take you to them now if you like."

The girls started to run to the door when they heard Kai. "Hey!" he yelled making them turn around. "Where are you two going?!" They ran to him and bounces up and down, yelling about birthday presents. "I have your presents…don't leave here without me."

Kai looked at Amshel who stood calmly in the doorway. "Hello again Kai." He said smugly.

"How are you still alive and what do you want with Yumi and Yuka?" Kai asked.

"Simple, I want to study them."

"They're not your damn experiment! They're my daughters now!" Kai said pushing the twins behind him.

"You can't train them like they need to be trained." Amshel said with no emotion in his voice. "Give them to me."

Kai picked up a gun, and shot at Amshel. For Yuka, whose ears were sensitive, it was torture. She covered her ears and screaming, clinging to Yumi who screamed because she was terrified.

Amshel wasn't affected by the bullets and lunged at Kai who knocked them behind a table. The table turned and both girls pressed their bodies to the floor, covering their heads and crying.

Over their crying they heard more gunshots and loud crashing. When it was over, Yumi peeked over the over-turned table and saw Kai laying there covered in blood, there was no sign of Amshel. She gasped and ran to him. Yuka stood and followed her, crying.

Kai was still warm. Yumi sniffled sadly, trying not to cry and laid beside him, pulling his arm around her. Yuka curled up to her sister, still crying. Yumi had only a vague idea of what just happened, but it was enough to make her hazel eyes burn red with anger and make her swear revenge.

The last thing she remembered before closing her eyes was Kai slowly pulling them closer with the last of his strength.

Yumi woke up later in a bed that wasn't her own. She looked beside her and Yuka was sleeping beside her.

She got up and saw that she was in another outfit and stumbled down the stairs of the somewhat familiar house. She had only been there a few times but knew the house belonged to their Dr. Julia and Mr. David.

"They were just lying on the floor?" she heard Julia say.

"Yeah," she heard Lulu's voice this time. Lulu must have brought them there. "I was worried. Kai was dead, but they were still breathing."

"What are we going to do?" David asked.

"We have to hide them….but I'm afraid it can't be here." Julia said.

"Because of your son?" Lulu asked, referring to Adam, who was only a few months behind Yumi and Yuka.

"No." Julia said. "Because this is the first place Amshel would look."

Yumi knew it was true. She and Yuka were putting them in danger by staying. That man would be back.

"Where will they go then?" Lulu asked again.

"Why not France?" David asked, causing Julia and Lulu to look at him. Yumi listened, "I know it's a long way, but I have friends there. And they want kids anyway. They don't care what they are and they could take care of them."

"Will they take us both?" Yumi asked coming the rest of the way down the stairs.

"You're awake!" Lulu exclaimed happily.

"Are you alright?" Julia asked walking over, checking her for injuries.

"How much did you here?" David asked.

"Everything," Yumi answered. "Will your friends take me and Yuka….if not, send Yuka, I'll be okay."

David walked over and picked up Yumi. "I'm going to contact them, see if they will. You and Yuka or you will both stay here." Yumi nodded. She was relieved that he would not separate her and her sister but didn't say so, so she didn't seem selfish. "Look after Yuka, she's probably very frightened."

"Okay Mr. David." She said and let him set her down so she could check one her sister. Yuka was still sleeping and Yumi sat beside her so she wouldn't wake up alone. Their lives had just taken a big change and as the older twin, Yumi had to protect Yuka.

Weeks later Yumi and Yuka were taken to France to live with friend of Mr. David. Everything had been explained to them, even that the twins weren't human and would not age past 16 or 17.

They saw their new parents as they walked side by side to them. There were a few awkward moments of silence until Yumi walked closer and spoke softly "Hi, I'm Yumi," she said holding out her hand. "I'm very pleased to meet you."

Their new father shook her hand and their mother smiled and kneeled in front of them. "Aren't you the cutest things?" she smiled. She would treat them as her own children. "We'll have lots of fun sweetie." She said mainly to Yuka who still hadn't spoken."

Yuka smiled cutely and shyly. " 'Kay" she whispered and allowed herself to be carried to a car after they said their goodbyes to Mr. David who had brought them there to safety.

Yumi looked at her sister in the seat next to her and smiled. "Nan-kuru-nai-sa" she said. Yuka smiled at her and held her hand. "We're gonna be fine."

"We're gonna be better than fine big sister." Yuka told her and squeezed her hand. "Nan-kuru-nai-sa." She repeated and smiled happiness and comfort radiating from her for the first time in a long time.

A/N: I do believe this is the longest chapter I've ever written. R&R please.


	2. Birthday surprises

Disclaimer: I don't own Blood+ or Code Lyoko

Disclaimer: I don't own Blood+ or Code Lyoko

A/N: fast foreword a few years to Jr. High.

Yumi sat in the lunchroom with her friends. They could all finally relax now that xana was dead.

Hiroki ran to the table where his sister was sitting, out of breath, her plopped a box on the table and said, "Happy birthday Yumi." He said and pulled up a chair.

Ulrich didn't believe he forgot her birthday, Jeremy made a mental note to get her a gift later, Aelita did the same and started to wonder about her own birthday and Odd wondered if she was having a party and if so what kind of food she was going to have there.

Yumi looked at the box and smiled, "Thanks Hiroki…but my birthday's not for another week."

Her friends all sighed in relief. "But since we're on the subject, what are mom and dad doing to embarrass us this year?"

A wide grin spread across Hiroki's face and he said in a know-it-all manner, "Nothing… nothing at all." But Yumi knew he was lying.

"Tell me."

"No."

"Tell me."

"No."

"Tell me or I'll tell you have that lizard in the shoebox."

Hiroki's eyes widened. "How did you know about that?!"

Yumi just laughed. "I'm your sister. I know everything." She knew she wasn't his sister by blood and that they weren't even the same species. That was explained to him before they started going to school. That was one of the many reasons he followed her, it was cool having a chiropteran (sp?) as an older sister.

"No fair! You can't rat me out!"

"Wanna bet?"

"I can't tell you!" he whined "It's a surprise. But it's nothing embarrassing…and you're really gonna like it. I promise."

"You better be telling the truth." She warned.

"I am!" he said. "Just don't tell about the lizard."

"Ok," she said. "I won't."

Hiroki thanked her and left the table.

"Having a birthday party?" Odd asked, voicing his thoughts.

"Looks like it." Yumi answered.

"Excited?" Aelita asked, looking at Yumi.

"Not really…" she said then remembered something. "I have to go shopping after school. Next week is not only my birthday." She got up and left the table in a hurry, hoping she could find a gift in time.

Later that night:

Odd looked across the room as Ulrich. "What are you gonna get her?" he asked.

"I dunno."

"Try jewelry, or roses. She really likes roses."

Odd was right, Yumi did like roses, red ones in particular. Maybe that's what he'd get or, or he would get her something else, he had to think about it.

The next day:

No one had seen Yumi anywhere, and they were starting to get worried. They looked for her all around campus, but there was no sign of her. Hiroki found her in the wood, talking on her phone.

He stayed behind a tree and let her talk.

"Hey, it's me…" she whispered. "I just wanted to say happy birthday…in a few days at least. I'm sorry we don't get to spend this year together, but we'll do something special another time okay… call me back Yuka... I want to make sure you're ok." She hung up and leaned her head against the tree. "Come out Hiroki. I know you're behind that tree."

Hiroki did as he was told and came out from his hiding place, and sat next to his sister. "Did Yuka answer?" he asked.

Yumi shook her head no "That was her Machine. I was just leaving a message."

"She'll call back. She always does." He said unaware of how sick Yumi was at the moment; she held her head and started to fall over. "Yumi!" he yelled and helped her lay on the ground. "Want me to call a doctor?"

"No…" she whispered. A human doctor wouldn't understand. Hiroki stood there, confused until he heard Yumi's stomach grumble slightly, which was odd because she had just eaten a few minutes ago.

He tried to think of what to do and remembered his parents saying "Yumi needs blood to live." And he had seen them give her their own in emergency situations. He thought of all the times Yumi helped him and now…she really needed his help.

Hiroki checked Yumi's pockets and found the small knife she carried. He held it up to his palm and squeezed his eyes shut to block out the searing pain as he sliced his palm open. He cradled her head as his hand started to bleed and held it to her slightly parted lips, letting the blood flow slowly into her mouth.

In a few short seconds, Yumi's eyes fluttered open and she looked up at Hiroki and her bloody palm. "Oh no…" she whispered. "Hiroki I'm sorry. You shouldn't have had to…"

"It's ok," he interrupted. "I'm just glad I was able to help you. And now you owe me a big favor." He teased, causing her to laugh and playfully punch his shoulder.

"Your hand…" she said softly. He would take a while to heal; she only took a few moments, depending on the severity of the injury. Hiroki remembered the first time he saw her get hurt.

FLASHBACK:

Yumi was teaching Hiroki to skate, but was paying more attention to him then where she was going. "Don't fall!" she warned and ended up slipping and scraping her own knee. "Oww!" she yelled. "Damn!"

Hiroki skated over to her, surprised she slipped but shocked that she cussed. "Are you ok?" he asked and looked at her bloody knee. "Want me to go get mom?"

She shook her head. "No." she said and looked at her knee as well. "I'm okay." She looked at her knee and it instantly closed up, leaving nothing but a thin trail of blood, which she quickly wiped away.

He stood there gawking at her now healed knee. "How…?" he whispered and she ruffled his hair telling his that it was nothing to worry about.

"Now let's skate." She stood up and skated just a little ways ahead of him.

FLASHBACK ENDS:

Yumi looked through her bag and pulled out a bandage, she knew she'd need it especially as careless as Hiroki was.

"Hmm…" Hiroki said watching the blood flow off of his hand.

"What is it?" Yumi asked her brother.

"Well…" he said. "I've seen you and Yuka drink blood before…I was wondering what it tastes like."

"Uh…" Yumi said as he brought his hand to his mouth. "I wouldn't…" but it was too late.

"Yuck!" Hiroki yelled and spat trying to get the taste out of his mouth. "Nasty! How do you drink this?!"

Yumi laughed as she bandaged his hand. "I guess it tastes different to me."

A few days later (again):

Yumi was given the choice to stay home or attend school on her birthday, but the party was going to be the next day. She didn't ask why, she just went to school and went through her day receiving gifts, cards and happy birthdays. A lot of people must have known she liked roses, because she had too many rose bouquets to count.

Later that day, Ulrich asked her to meet him in the park alone. She came after school and Hiroki took as many of her things as he could carry.

"Hey Ulrich." Yumi said and sat down on the park bench next to him. "What did you want to see me for?"

He seemed nervous as he mumbled that he waned to give her a birthday present. "Close your eyes." Yumi closed her eyes tightly and fought back the smile she felt coming on. "Okay…" she heard him say. "Open them."

Yumi opened her eyes and gasped when she saw the gold necklace he was holding. It was beautiful, the pendant was a gold rose with a ruby in center, and she looked up at him. "How did you…? Why did you…? You really shouldn't have."

"But I did." He said slipping it around her neck. "I wanted to get you something special."

Yumi smiled and stood up. She kissed him softly on the lips and quickly pulled away when she realized what she was doing. "I'm sorry…I don't know what came over me…"

Ulrich silenced her and kissed her deeply. "Happy birthday." He said and kissed her again.

Yumi went home smiling and ran straight up to her room. She looked at the red tank top that was on her bed and the pair of black jeans. Her mother must have laid them out. It had been a long time since she wore red. She slipped the outfit and ties her hair back in a simple red ribbon.

"Yumi!" her father called and knocked on the door.

"Come in." she said as she finished trying the ribbon. "Hi daddy." She said and smiled.

"You look beautiful." He complimented. "Come downstairs, your mother and I have a surprise for you." He covered her eyes and helped her walk down the stairs.

"What's the surprise?" she asked.

"If I told you, it wouldn't be a surprise." He said helping her down the last step and into the kitchen. "Ready?" he asked and she nodded.

Yumi couldn't believe what she saw when her father uncovered her eyes. If it weren't for the blue eyes looking back at her, she would have sworn she was looking in a mirror. "Yuka?" she asked. Yuka was wearing the same outfit as her; the only difference was that she was wearing blue instead of red.

"Yumi!" Yuka squealed and threw herself into her sister's arms crying happily. "I missed you!"

"I missed you too Yuka." Yumi said and hugged her twin.

"And there's more." Their mother said. "Yuka will be moving back in."

"That is of course," said their father. "If Yumi doesn't mind sharing her room for a while."

"I don't mind at all!" Yumi said as she and Yuka stood side by side with their arms wrapped around each others shoulders.

"What about school?" Yuka asked. "Isn't that a little far?"

"That's why we enrolled you in the same school as Yumi."

"Sweet!"

"See." Hiroki bragged. "I said you'd like your surprise."

Later that night, Yuka woke up and shook her sister awake. "Yumi…" she whispered. "Wake up."

Yumi opened her eyes and rolled over to look at Yuka. "Yukari," she said "Do you know what time it is?"

"Yeah, but I can't sleep."

"Scared?"

"A little, what's your school like?"

"Come here," Yumi said and opened her arms; Yuka crawled closer to her and pressed her forehead against Yumi's shoulder. "No one's gonna hurt you, I'm gonna be there."

"I know." Yuka said relaxing. "But what if I can't make friends, or they don't like me…what if I have no one to sit with at lunch?"

"Whoa…slow down… first off; you will make lots of friends. And what's not to like about you? And if you want, just sit with me at lunch, ok?" there was no response, but Yumi felt Yuka's soft breathing and smiled, maybe now she could get some sleep too. "Sweet dreams Yuka."

A/N: Sounds like a perfect birthday to me. R&R please.


	3. First day

Disclaimer: I don't own Blood+ or Code Lyoko

Disclaimer: I don't own Blood+ or Code Lyoko

Yuka woke up and looked to see if she was where she thought she was, she saw her sister still beside her and smiled, closing her eyes and drifting back to sleep.

Only minutes later, did Yumi's blaring alarm go off causing Yuka to cringe and cover her ears. Yumi woke up quickly and hurriedly turn off the alarm. She'd have to get a quieter one. "Yuka, I'm sorry." She said placing her hands over Yuka's.

Yuka opened her eyes and relaxed some. "It's okay." She whispered. "Is it time for school?" there was excitement and nervousness in her voice.

"Yeah, we have an hour to get out of here." Yumi told her as she got up. "Go on, get dressed in the bathroom, I'll get dressed in here."

Yuka grabbed an outfit and ran to the bathroom. Yumi looked through her clothes for something to wear, maybe she should wear red it had been a while. She picked up a red baby t-shirt that Yuka had given her. It said "Lil' Devil" across the top in black letters with the simple drawing of a girl with devil horns, a tail and a pitchfork.

She pulled on a pair on black jeans and red tennis shoes and saw Yuka come back into the room, they stared at each other a while before laughing. Yuka was wearing and ice blue baby t-shirt that said "Lil' Angel" across the top in black letters, it had a simple drawing of a girl with wings and a halo, she had on the same shoes but hers were blue and she had on the same jeans.

"We're in Sync." Yuka said and sat on the bed beside her sister.

"I noticed." Yumi said and tied her shoes.

"Want me to change?" Yuka asked.

"No," Yumi told her. "It's gonna take a while for people to get used to the both of us, so, keep it on."

Yuka nodded and they walked down stair together, Hiroki was already down there. Their mother smiles when she saw then and how they were dressed. She had her twins back.

"Mornin' Mama." Yuka said and sat in a chair.

"Good morning Mom" Yumi said sitting in the seat next to her.

"Good Morning." She replied and gave the three of them breakfast. "Ready for school Yuka?" she asked.

"No." Yuka whispered.

"You'll be fine." Hiroki told her, his hand was still tightly bandaged. "If anyone says anything to you, let me know."

Yuka smiled and messed up his hair. "Thanks Hiroki." She told him and ate a little. Yumi ate as well then their mother brought them both blood bags telling them to drink it all before they left the house. Yumi sipped slowly and Yuka drank quickly.

"I didn't know how hungry I was." Yuka said grinning. "But you don't seem too hungry Yumi."

"I had some recently." She emptied most of the bag and gave the rest to Yuka who happily finished it off for her.

"Let's go." Hiroki said beating his sisters to the door.

"Race you!" Yumi said and grabbed her bag, before running off.

"No fair!" Yuka said and quickly ran after her brother and sister.

--

At the school:

Yumi, Yuka and Hiroki walked through the front gate together; Hiroki went off to his friends. Yumi didn't see hers and led Yuka towards the building. "Stay here." Yumi told her and she leaned against a tree. "I'm gonna go get your schedule.

Yuka watches Yumi walk into the building and smiled, going to school with her sister would be a lot better than going to her old boarding school.

--

Ulrich's POV:

Ulrich saw Yumi leaning against a tree with her eyes closed; he wondered why she was out here. She was dressed differently too, blue looked good on her.

"Hey." He said and walked up to her. She looked at him, but didn't respond, her eyes looked different, blue... weren't her eyes a pale brown? Well, a lot of people had color contacts

"Can I help you?" she asked.

"You okay?"

She shrugged. "Yeah, why wouldn't I be?"

He noticed she wasn't wearing her necklace. Did she not like it or something? "You're acting funny."

"Excuse me?!" she seemed insulted. "You're the one acting strange! Just coming up to me and acting stupid!"

"What's wrong with you?" he asked, he sounded insulted this time.

"You're what's wrong!" she yelled, drawing attention, she turned away and stormed into the building. "Creep!"

Normal POV:

Yuka stormed into the building and bumped into Yumi. "What's the matter?" she asked.

"Nothing, just some annoying creep." Yuka answered.

"Hn," Yumi said. "Just point him out to me later; I'll handle him for you."

"Okay." Yuka said, smiling as she walked beside her twin. "So where are we going now?" Yuka asked.

"I want you to meet my friends." She answered. Yuka nodded and walked happily beside her

--

Elsewhere:

"What do you mean she was acting strange?" Jeremy asked Ulrich when he came and told them how Yumi had acted.

"Just what I said…and her eyes seemed different."

"Different how?" Aelita asked him.

"Blue." He answered.

"I thought her eyes were brown." Odd said.

"They are." Ulrich told him

"Maybe she was wearing color contacts?" Jeremy suggested.

Ulrich shook his head. "They looked too real to be contacts."

"Just how close were you looking?" Odd teased, Ulrich's face turned red. Seconds later, there was a knock at the door. "That must be her now…Come in!" Odd yelled. Yumi opened the door and stepped into the room. "Well speak of the devil." Odd teased pointing to her shirt.

"Yumi what happened earlier…and why did you change?" Ulrich asked.

"What do you mean Ulrich?" she asked, he noticed that now she was wearing her necklace.

"You weren't wearing that when I saw you."

"You didn't see me until now today." She told him. "Are you feeling okay?"

"I like your outfit." Aelita said, and then looked at Ulrich. "I don't know, her eyes look fine to me."

"What?" Yumi asked then shook her head. "I want you all to meet someone."

"Meet who?" Jeremy asked, Yumi walked to the door and opened it, she stuck her head out the door and told someone to come in, a girl almost identical to her stepped into the room, the only difference were her icy blue eyes and her blue clothes.

She spotted Ulrich and they pointed to each other, shocked, "YOU!!" they yelled in unison.

A/N: A story would be no good without cliffhangers. R&R please


	4. Adam

Disclaimer: I don't own Blood+ or Code Lyoko

Disclaimer: I don't own Blood+ or Code Lyoko

"So you see…" Yumi said. Everyone listened as Yumi explained. "Yuka is my twin sister. And it was her you spoke to this morning."

Yuka leaned over and quietly asked, "So, you're not gonna bust his ass?"

"No!" she whispered sharply, Yuka pouted.

"Wow," Aelita said "You two are exactly alike."

"Not really," Yuka told her. "There are things that help people keep from mixing us up."

"Like what?" Aelita asked. "If it weren't for your outfits, and Yuka's contacts, we couldn't tell you apart."

"Yuka's eyes are really blue." Yumi said.

Yuka nodded in agreement. "And it takes some getting used to but…well you're right about us looking the same, the same hair, height, body type, but I like blue, she likes red, my eyes are blue, hers are brown."

"And I use my right hand," Yumi said, "while Yuka uses her left, and I have freckles on my shoulder from sunburn."

"And," Yuka teased, "I'm obviously the cute twin." Yumi picked up a pillow and whacked Yuka in the back of the head, sending her into a fit of giggles.

"Sorry about the confusion." Yumi said to Ulrich.

"It's okay." he said, her couldn't stay mad at her anyways.

The bell rang and everyone headed to class, Yuka followed her sister because they had the same classes, all but one.

At Lunch:

Yuka sat with Yumi, she was getting along pretty well with her friends, _maybe_, she thought. _They can become my friends too._

"Yumi," Yuka whispered after they got their food and were out of earshot. "Do we have to eat human food?"

"Yeah," Yumi whispered. "We do."

Yuka stuck her tongue out distastefully. Not just because it was human food but mostly because it was cafeteria food. There was another difference; Yuka had a stronger taste for blood, and less of a taste for food. Yumi could get by on just a few sips.

They sat at the table across from each other, Yumi next to Ulrich, and Yuka next to Odd. "Oh!" Yuka exclaimed. "Guess who called me."

"Who?" Yumi asked.

"Adam!" she cheered, "He's coming to visit you!"

Yumi nearly choked. "What?!" she had a crush on Adam when they all lived in Okinawa. "When?"

"When did he call?" Yuka asked. Everyone was surprised at how different their personalities were.

"No," Yumi groaned, "When is he coming?"

"Oooh," Yuka said. "Tomorrow, he's got gifts for us I bet."

"Who's Adam?" Ulrich asked, wondering why his name made Yumi get so worked up.

"Her boyfriend," Yuka said bluntly. Everyone at the table choked.

"My friend!" Yumi told them and glared at Yuka.

"You may wanna rethink that," Yuka said "When you see how cute he's gotten." Yumi glared again and Yuka grinned like the evil little devil she was.

"Unless of course," she teased, "You already have a boyfriend." Yumi and Ulrich's faces burned bright red and they looked away, Yuka laughed. "You snagged a cute one sis." She teased. Everyone laughed, leaving Ulrich and Yumi in the spotlight and very embarrassed.

Later:

Odd saw Yuka at the vending machine outside, getting a drink, so he walked over to speak to her.

"Hey, Yuka." She looked up at him and smiled.

"Hey yourself," she had a naturally flirty voice so he didn't pay is any attention.

"That was funny what you said back there." He said. "You caught them both off guard."

"Thanks," she giggled. "I know, I just love seeing my big sister squirm, and her cute boyfriend too."

"Bout time they started dating." Odd told her. "They kept trying to act like they don't love each other."

"I've only been here a day and I can tell they do." Yuka said with a smile. "Yumi's not very good at hiding things."

"Or maybe you just know because you two are that close." Odd said.

"Yeah…maybe you're right." She agreed.

"Why are you two so different? Most twins are more alike, but you two don't even have the same eye color."

"Well, when we lived in Okinawa, we were told I was like my mother, Diva. And Yumi and like our aunt, Saya."

"Your mother's name is Diva?" Odd asked, he'd seen their mother and heard their father call her Chihiro (A/N: I don't know what her real name is.)

"Yeah," Yuka said as if reading his thoughts. "Our Biological mother, she had a twin too."

"Saya?" Odd asked. Yuka nodded.

The bell rang and Yuka stuffed the soda can into her book bag. "You know Odd," she said as she walked away. "You're pretty cute yourself." Odd stood there, shocked.

"Thank you…" he whispered, but she was already gone.

After school:

Yumi and Yuka came home with Hiroki and their mother was in the kitchen. "Hello kids." She said and gave them each something to eat. "You all have a good day?" she asked.

"No…" Yumi said. "Yuka embarrassed me."

"How?" Chihiro asked her daughters.

Yuka suddenly burst into a fit of giggles and got an impish grin on her face. "I couldn't help it Big sister, you know I love to annoy you."

"I know, I know." Yumi said and rolled her eyes.

Chihiro smiled. She loved having them back in the house together. "Yuka, your room will be ready by the weekend, and Yumi, we are redecorating yours."

"What about me?" Hiroki asked.

"You too honey." Chihiro said. "Everyone's getting their room done, until then, Yuka, do you mind staying in Yumi's room?"

"No," Yuka said. "I don't mind?"

"Yumi?" Chihiro asked. "Do you mind?"

"Not really," Yumi said. "As long as I don't get woken up in the middle of the night."

Yuka giggled. "Now would I do that?"

"Yes!" Chihiro, Yumi, and Hiroki all said in unison.

The next day:

Yuka walked Hiroki to school, but Yumi wasn't with her. "Hey…" Odd said nervously. Yuka winked and sat on the bench.

"Where's Yumi?" Ulrich asked.

"Sleeping." Yuka answered. "I turned off her alarm."

"Why would you do that?" Jeremy asked, confused.

"Cause I hate her alarm, and I asked Adam to wake her up, he'll bring her to school"

Ulrich's eyes widened at the mention of Adam.

"Your friend's here already?" Aelita asked. Yuka nodded and told them he'd be staying at their house and going to school here for a while.

"He'll bring her here."

At the house:

Yumi rolled over in her bed, in a deep sleep. She didn't notice the boy walk into her room. He was taller than she was with blond hair and his mother blue eyes, he also wore glasses like she did and he was a bit muscular.

He walked over to the bed and looked at his old friend; she had changed a lot since he last saw her in Okinawa. He sat on the bed beside her. He pushed a stray strand of hair out of her face and gently shook her awake.

Yumi grumbled and pushes his hand away. He chuckled softly and whispered in her ear. "Stubborn as ever." She opened her eyes and looked at him.

"Adam!" she yelled and sat up to hug him. He hugged her back and she smiled. "How are you?"

"Good." He said and messed up her hair. "How are you?"

She laughed. "Fine," she said then looked at her clock. "Oh my God!" she yelled, pushing him off of her, he hit the floor. "I'm gonna be late! Where's Yuka?! The little Demon!! I know she did this!!"

Adam got off the floor and looked at Yumi. "Calm down," he said. "We'll make it in time."

At the school:

Yuka saw her sister walking through the gates with Adam. "Look Aelita," she said pointing to Adam. "He's hot, huh?"

Aelita couldn't stop her face from turning red and she looked away from Adam, Jeremy couldn't help looking away from her.

"Hey Yumi." Yuka said innocently.

"Don't 'Hey Yumi' me." She warned, "You almost made me late to school."

"Are you really mad at me?"

"Yes!"

Ulrich glared at Adam as he placed an arm around Yumi to keep her from throttling Yuka. If looks could kill, Adam would be six feet under.

At lunch:

Yuka came to lunch, but Yumi was gone.

"Yuka, where's Yumi?" Odd asked, voicing what Ulrich was thinking.

Yuka shrugged. "And I haven't seen Adam either."

The table got silent and everyone turned slowly to Ulrich, if she was with Adam, then all hell was about to break loose.

With Yumi:

Yumi was with Adam, but they were just relaxing. Yumi was laying in the grass, listening to Adam and Adam was filling her in of what had happened since she and Yuka moved.

"Did you find anything out?" she asked. She had Adam trying to figure out things about her real parents, but so far all they got was an old Vietnam picture of what seemed to be her aunt Saya on a bad day.

"Nothing." He said. "Except your mother was an opera singer."

"An opera singer?" she asked. He nodded. That would explain where she got her love of music and singing from. "Hey," she whispered. "I had that dream again."

"The same dream?"

"Same song but…" she tried to remember, for some reason hearing her mother was a singer made her think about her dream. "In that dream, I heard a woman singing and…" her stomach grumbled loudly and her face turned red.

"Hungry?" he asked, she knew what he meant and nodded. He pulled her close and brought her head closer to his neck. "It's okay."

She shivered and tried not to hurt him. She moved closer and slowly and painlessly bit him. His neck bled and she let the hot metallic liquid spill slowly down her throat.

Neither of them heard footsteps until it was too late. Yumi pulled away quickly and looked up, shocked. "Ulrich!" she said and saw him staring at her and Adam.

A/N: I had to do it. R&R people


	5. Starving

Disclaimer: I don't own Blood+ or Code Lyoko

Disclaimer: I don't own Blood+ or Code Lyoko

Ulrich ran away from Yumi and Adam. He couldn't believe what he just saw, Yumi was making out with some other guy.

He heard her calling him but didn't stop running, he wanted to get away.

**With Yumi:**

Yumi got up quickly, separating herself from Adam. "Damn!" she whispered and punches a tree so hard it shook and nearly split in half.

"He doesn't know?" Adam asked, pressing a hand to his neck.

"No," Yumi told him. "None of them do."

"Why not?" he asked

"They don't know me like you do," she said sadly "If I tell them…they might be afraid of me, but…you know Yuka and I wouldn't hurt any human."

Adam stood and wrapped his arms around Yumi and rested his chin on top of her head. "I know," he told her. "I know you wouldn't"

**At School:**

Ulrich went straight to his dorm and saw Yuka there with Odd. He slammed the door, making them both jump. "What the hell's your problem?" Yuka asked.

"Your sister." Ulrich answered rudely.

"My sister?" Yuka repeated then looked at Odd. "Can you give us a moment?" she asked. He nodded and left the room. "So tell me what happened." Yuka said and sat on the floor next to his bed.

Ulrich looked away from her; he was silent for a long time, and then started to tell her how he saw Yumi and Adam under the tree making out.

"Eww!" Yuka said them fell backwards laughing. "With Adam?!" she shrieked, laughing hysterically. "Are you sure?" she didn't give him time to answer before saying "Adam's like…out brother, Yumi wouldn't make out with him. He's sweet, but we don't think of him like that."

Ulrich had had just about enough of her. "I Know what I saw!" he snapped, but she still continued to laugh. "I saw Yumi kissing his neck." That shut her up and she sat up.

"His neck?" she asked. He looked at her confused and nodded. "God damn!" she said, she got up and ran off, he guessed, to find Yumi.

"What just happened?" Odd asked walking back into the room.

Ulrich didn't answer, he didn't know himself.

**After school:**

Yuka continued to bug Yumi and Adam during the walk home, continuously asking if anyone else saw them and if Ulrich saw what she was really doing.

"Shut up!" Yumi finally yelled when they got to the door. She had nearly been caught, she probably screwed things up with Ulrich and she was tied of hearing her sisters' mouth. She ran us the stairs and locked herself in the bedroom

Yuka looked at Adam. "I didn't mean to upset her." She said.

"I know you didn't," Adam said. "But she's had a pretty bad day."

Yuka sighed "Let's wait a while before we go up to talk to her." She said, Adam agreed. Yumi needed time to cool off.

"How long till the party?" he asked. "Maybe it will cheer her up."

"Unfortunately, it's not until the weekend, our parents moved the date."

"I hope she's not this upset until then." Adam sighed.

"Me too, I have to share a room with her."

"Only if she lets you in."

"True…" she whispered. She might be sleeping on the couch tonight."

"What happened here?" Said Adams mother Julia, coming out of the living room with Chihiro when they heard the door to Yumi's bedroom slam

"Yuka made Yumi mad." Adam answered.

"Oh no…" Chihiro whispered. "Here comes World War III."

**Upstairs:**

Yumi sat on the bed, angry at herself as she listened to the slightly muffled voices downstairs. She was in this mess because she couldn't control her hunger.

She knew it was stupid, because the older she got, the stronger her hunger became. She wondered how Yuka handled this.

She didn't know how Yuka handled it, but she knew how she was going to. She was staying away from blood, no matter how hungry she got. She was in this mess because of blood wouldn't make that mistake or risk getting caught again.

**Days Later:**

It had five been days since Yumi had a drop of blood to drink and her head felt fuzzy, her body felt, her tongue felt thick, her stomach felt empty no matter how much she ate. Despite that, she didn't touch blood since that day. She half emptied the bags her mother gave her into the sink and gave the rest to Yuka like she had been always doing.

Julia, having have been her Doctor since she was born, noticed that she started to become pale and weak. There was no way to tell if she was eating properly or not, so there was nothing she could do. She asked about it but always got the same answer, a sharp, cold "Nothing."

Yuka stopped asking her about what happened the fist night she found herself locked outside of the bedroom and wound up on the couch.

"Damn you look pale…" Yuka told her. "And not in a good way, I mean deathly pale."

Yumi stood up, being careful not to move too quickly so she wouldn't faint. "I'm fine…" she said weakly. "I'm just sleepy."

"You have a bad dream?" Yuka asked, concerned.

"Yeah," Yumi lied. "It was just a dream…let's go."

That day in school was pure torture. The awful feelings Yumi had been feeling the past two days only worsened and on top of that, Ulrich still wasn't talking to her.

Sitting with both Ulrich _and_ Adam at lunch was very awkward, but Yuka's constant babbling made things more relaxed.

"You're all coming tonight, right?" Yuka asked referring to the party that had been moved to tonight. "It's small, nothing big, so you don't have to worry about seeing the chicken heads that are around here."

"I'll be there." Odd said almost instantly.

"I'd love to come." Aelita said smiling.

"So would I." Jeremy agreed.

"Good. I know you'll be there Adam," Yuka said cheerfully. "What about You Ulrich?"

"I dunno…" he mumbled, earning a smack on back of the head from Yuka. Yuka was quickly scolded by her sister and Adam but ignored them.

"You better get your ass off of your shoulders!" she told Ulrich. "Grow up and be there at six."

**Later at the house:**

Yuka hummed, and lightly applied her makeup. She was in a baby blue dress that reached her knees. The sleeves were long and loose, they came slightly off of her shoulders. The front was made like a corset, the lace on the corset was silver, and there were tiny silver flowers around the bottom and the bottoms of the sleeves. There was a thin silver band around her waist, like a belt attached to the dress.

Yumi's dress was made the same, but red where hers was blue and black where hers was silver. "You done?" Yuka asked turning around to face her sister who was already in her dress.

Yumi nodded slowly, she seemed tired, but Yuka wasn't going to let her skip out on her birthday party. She stoop up and brought the make up over to Yumi. She let her do it with few protests. "That's better."

"Thanks." Yumi said softly.

"No problem…" Yuka said, Yumi had cheered up a little, but there was still something wrong. "You know," Yuka said. "You just might have to tell Ulrich what we are…why you aren't aging like a human…"

"He'll tell Odd…" She told Yuka.

Yuka got quiet. "So what…" she said. "I don't care. I like Odd," she admitted "But I haven't liked him as long as you've liked Ulrich…If Odd hates me because I'm a chiropteran, I'll get over it. And you'll get over it if Ulrich hates you for that reason. But you won't get over it if Ulrich hates you because he thinks you betrayed him."

"Yuka…" Yumi whispered and was silent for a second. Yuka was right, she knew her all too well. She lifted a fist to Yuka's forehead and Yuka closed her eyes, waiting for a punch but giggled when she felt Yumi ruffling her hair.

Yuka thought about it, she should tell Ulrich, and then she could eat again. She would tell him, but not tonight. Yuka touched the necklace hanging from her sister's neck and smiled. "You know…" she said, "He loves you too; I can smell it all over him."

Yuka laughed and held her arms in front of her body as Yumi hit her with a pillow. She picked one up and hit her back, she was sure they could be heard downstairs.

Yuka didn't notice Yumi's tired look as she hit her particularly hard, knocking her down with ease, Yumi fell to the floor, partly from the hit, mostly from dizziness. "Yumi!" Yuka gasped and knelt beside her. "What's wrong?"

Yumi struggled to sit up and groaned softly. "Ugh, nothing…" she said and shook her head and as she did, she silently prayed that her stomach stayed silent and didn't growl.

"Yumi…" Yuka said knowing when her twin was lying.

She didn't get to say anything else before their father called them downstairs. Yumi got up and walked out of her bedroom, leaving Yuka behind, looking at her, worried out of her mind…but she wouldn't let it show.

**Downstairs:**

Yuka walked a step and a half behind Yumi, smiling as usual. Yumi tried her hardest not to appear weak.

Yumi looked at her friends, Ulrich had taken Yuka's advice and come to the party, he looked directly at her and she looked back, a faint blush spreading across both of their cheeks. He looked away quickly and she looked away slowly. _He's still mad. _She thought sadly.

"Well," Julia said, "Now that the birthday girls are here, shall we go into the living room?"

Everyone of the kids were silent as they went into the living room, sensing the tension that was still there between Ulrich and Yumi. Yuka sat with the cake knife in her hands and acted like she was cutting something in the air.

"What are you doing?" Hiroki asked.

"Cutting the tension." She told him. "It's thick in here."

Adam shook his head, Hiroki laughed; there was no response from Yumi.

They ate, sang happy birthday to the twins and cheered when they blew out the candles at the same time and danced as a mix of their favorite songs played loudly. Some of the tension had vanished and the atmosphere was a more relaxed one.

"Yumi?" Ulrich asked quietly as the music played. "Can we talk somewhere?" she nodded and smiled as she led him outside to the backyard. The sat together under the tree, silence passed between them for a moment.

Yumi opened her mouth to apologize but Ulrich spoke before her. "I'm sorry." He said. "I shouldn't have acted that way…it's just… when I saw you with Adam I…"

Yumi leaned against the tree, "It wasn't like that, I swear."

"Then what was it?"

"I'll tell you…just…not tonight…this isn't the right time." She whispered. "But I promise to tell you."

He sighed and nodded, he heard the desperate tone in her voice, pleading with him not to make her tell him now. She couldn't tell him now, but he knew she would when he was ready. "Okay," he said. "I trust you." He admitted and added silently _I just don't trust Adam. _

He stood up and held out his hand for her. She stood up quickly, ignoring the waves of nausea that had already begun to attack her and held out her hand to hold his. Her vision got cloudy and she stumbled. Ulrich helped her stay up and led her back in the house, where the music was still playing.

The tension was gone completely when Yumi and Ulrich danced together finally. Everyone could finally relax. Yumi spun a little too quickly and her vision got blurry again. She stumbled like a dunk and fell to her knees. It was getting dark and she could barely hear now.

She felt arms keeping her from hitting the floor and smiled weakly, Ulrich was holding her. She heard the muffled voices calling out to her as everything slowly went silent and it got dark. She wanted to sleep not more than ever. She let her eyes close and her head rolled backwards.

She blacked out.

A/N: What do you think of the new chapter? R&R and tell me please


	6. Fools

Disclaimer: I don't own Blood+ or Code Lyoko

Disclaimer: I don't own Blood+ or Code Lyoko

Yumi was sleeping. She felt dizzy and detached from her body somehow, but she was also relaxed, she wanted to stay that way. Her stomach still felt like an empty pit, she was surprised when the feeling slowly started to go away.

"Yumi?" she heard someone call, but tried to ignore it. "Yumi? Can you hear me?"

She blinked her eyes slowly and she saw the colorful blurs of her friends. "Julia?" she whispered as the doctor rested her hand on Yumi's head. As her eyes started to focus she saw a blood filled bag attached to a tube in her arm. They were tube feeding her?

She reached to pull it out but Adam held her hand to stop her "Don't" he said "you need it" she slowly pulled her hand away, lay back down and led the blood slowly empty from the bag.

"You…you…inconsiderate MORON!" she looked at saw that Yuka was standing with her fists clenched and her lower lip trembling like she was going to cry.

"Oh you're such a baby." Yumi said, slowly sitting up. "You're about to cry because I fainted."

"No I'm not!" she yelled and launched herself at her sister. She hugged her tightly and started crying. "You could have killed yourself!"

"But I didn't." Yumi said, placing a hand on Yuka's head. "I'm okay."

"Okay." Yuka whispered, but didn't let Yumi go. She held onto her tightly. Yumi looked at her friends, who kept glancing at her feeding tube. She opened her mouth to say something but Yuka stopped her. "Maybe I can explain it better."

"Go for it." She said. "It's your funeral"

"Well…that's reassuring." Yuka mumbled. She looked at Odd, Ulrich, Aelita and Jeremy, then to her sister. She hoped this wouldn't ruin her friendships. "You should all sit down."

"Can you give us all a minute?" Yumi said to her parents, Julia, Mr. David and Hiroki.

"Are you sure?" Chihiro asked, unsure of she really wanted the girls to really tell, but if they wanted to, she couldn't stop them.

"We're sure." Yuka said. After that it didn't take long before they left the room, closing the door behind them.

"Yumi?" Ulrich said as soon as Yuka sat down. "What's going on?" he asked. "Why did you faint and why are you having a transfusion in the living room?"

"Silly." Yuka said. "This is a feeding tube, not a transfusion."

They were all shocked to say the least. They stared awkwardly at the tube in Yumi's arm.

Aelita was the first to speak. "If it's a feeding tube than does that mean…?"

"That I drink blood?" Yumi asked. Aelita nodded nervously. "Yeah, I do…but not like this." She looked at Ulrich. "That's what I was doing to Adam when you walked up on us."

"But, won't that kill him?" Ulrich asked, confused.

"No," Adam told him. "She doesn't drink as much as Yuka." Yuka pouted and stuck her tongue out at him.

Odd stared at her, she stared back. "So…you two are…" he paused, disbelieving. "…vampires?"

"Chiropterans would be more appropriate." Yumi corrected.

"Chiropteran queens to be exact." Yuka said, smiling. "But yes, we are."

It was quiet and awkward for a moment. "Why didn't you tell us?" Jeremy asked Yumi, breaking the silence.

"How's this for a greeting?" she asked with her free hand on her hip. "'Hi, my name's Yumi and I am a vampire' can you honestly say that you wouldn't think I was crazy?"

"I have to admit." Yuka giggled. "Even though it's true, it sounds crazy."

"You two aren't at all like it the horror movies." Odd said. It was silent again before Yuka and Yumi burst into laughter.

"Horror movies are all a stereo type." Yuka said.

"It's true. That thing about the sunlight is one hell of a lie." Yumi said, once she stopped laughing.

"And that thing about garlic?" Odd asked.

"We don't bother it, and it doesn't bother us. Doesn't hurt, it's just too smelly." Yuka said.

"Though that thing about cutting the heart is partly correct," Yumi filled him in. "Cut the heart and rip it out…that will kill either of us."

"But like any of you could ever do that." Yuka said, laughing. "We'd rip you to shreds before you got anywhere near our hearts."

"You're not human?" Ulrich asked. Yumi couldn't look at him. She could hardly believe she'd been lying to him since they met. She opened her mouth to speak, but nothing came out. She knew she hurt Ulrich by lying, but how could she tell him? She didn't know what to say. "You could have told me."

"No, I couldn't have." She said. "It would have been too complicated."

"Complicated how?" he asked, hurt was obvious in his voice.

She looked down and shook her head laughing softly. "I shouldn't have told you." She said. "I should've known it was a bad idea."

Ulrich looked at her angrily before leaving the house. Yumi didn't show any emotion as she ribbed the feeding tube from her arm and stood on shaky legs. "Yumi!" Yuka yelled trying to stop her as she ran up the stairs, leaving a small trail of blood.

Adam looked at Odd, Aelita, and Jeremy. They didn't need to be told that the tension was thick in the air again and things were going to be awkward again.

**Later that night:**

Yuka sat and watched as Julia once again put the feeding tube in her sister's arm, which had long since healed, it was probably a little sore, but was all better.

"Thanks Yuka." Yumi whispered.

"Huh?" Yuka said, confused.

"I feel like a weight is off my chest." Yumi explained. "It didn't go well, but I feel better."

Yuka smiled and hugged Yumi, "I know I messed things up but…"

"It's not your fault." Yumi said, ruffling her sister's hair and earning a giggle. "I'm not upset at all."

"I know my room is ready." Yuka said. "But can I stay in here?"

"I guess." Yumi said, playfully rolling her eyes. "For tonight."

Yumi and Yuka got ready for bed…so maybe their party was a little screwed up. But they were happy. Yumi finally got rid of a secret that made her feel like she was carrying a lead weight inside her body.

Yuka's ears twitched a little, she heard shifting in the next room where Adam was eavesdropping. Yuka paid no attention to him and looked at her sister. There was something she wanted to know. "Yumi," she asked softly. "Why aren't you more upset about this?"

Yumi looked at Yuka as her blood bag started to get empty. "Because," she said. "I always knew."

Yuka was confused. "Knew what?" she asked.

Yumi laughed softly. "That humans don't except what they don't understand." She lay down and looked at the identical face of her sister that looked more than a little surprised. "That they fear who and what is different from them." She stared at her feeding tube and at the blood as it fell in tiny droplets. "I always knew that humans are…" she paused to think of a word. She looked away from the bag and up at the ceiling. "…Fools." She whispered into the silence of the room.

**Adams room:**

Adam heard Yumi and how upset she sounded. He understood she wasn't used to the cold shoulder she was getting. Everyone who had been in her life since she was born knew, so it was never a big deal.

He agreed with the last thing she said. Humans are fools; he could tell her friends were a little scared of her. But why? She had never given them a reason to be except for her temper.

He sighed and leaned back against the wall, remembering a conversation he had with her, not too long ago.

**Flashback:**

Adam sat in the attic with Yumi, hiding like they did when they were kids. She had a photo album in her lap and they were looking through it.

"Is that him?" he asked when they landed on a picture of her and Yuka as newborns Yuka was being held by their aunt Saya, and Yumi was being held by Kai.

"Yeah she whispered, her voice cracking." He didn't hear how pained she sounded.

"I heard a lot about him," he said. "It seems like…" before he could finish, she burst into tears. "Yumi?" he pulled her close, into his lap and held her. He remembered then that he'd never been told how Kai was killed; that Yuka repressed the memory of how it happened…but Yumi still sometimes woke up screaming about it, her eyes from brown to bright red. "What happened?"

"I couldn't protect him…" she sobbed and told him the whole story. How Amshel came into the restaurant, and offered to take her and her sister to get birthday presents. She admitted how scared she'd been. She remembered the gunshots and the blood spatter vividly. "I should have let him take me…" she whispered. "I'm the oldest…I should have gone with him. I should have…"

Adam silenced her by gently placing a finger over her lips and rocking her gently. "It's not your fault." he tried to soothe her.

"I'm going to kill him." She whispered, referring to Amshel. "He killed Kai…I'm going to kill him."

"You can't do that by yourself." He said, judging from what he heard, this man was dangerous.

"That's why…I need your help." She told him. "I need you to promise me something."

"What?"

"I want you to become my chevalier." She said and dries her tears. "So you can fight with me…I also need help protecting Yuka."

Adam knew what a chevalier was and he would gladly become one for his best friend. He knew the consequences and didn't care. If he became one, he could be there for her after her thirty year sleep. "I promise." He said, grasping her smaller hand in his. "I'll be your chevalier."

**End flashback:**

Adam sat on his bed and thought. Humans were foolish, and soon he wouldn't have to worry about being one.

**With the girls:**

Yuka sat, staring at her sister and at the last drop of blood in the bag. She was sleeping now, and she knew she was no longer starving. She lay beside her and laid her head on her stomach, there was a slight grumble; Yumi would be hungry when she woke up.

She nuzzled her stomach and closed her eyes. _Humans are fools. _The ugly but true words replayed over, and over again in her mind as vivid and clear as if Yumi was repeating it.

She started to hate herself, for ruining the life her sister had worked so hard to fit into. "I'm sorry." She whispered, draping an arm over Yumi's waist. She hated herself for ruining things; she hated herself even more for falling in love, tears rolled down her face when she thought about it.

She was in love with a human. She whispered his name into the darkness of the room.

"Odd."


	7. Bullet

Disclaimer: I don't own Blood+ or Code Lyoko

Disclaimer: I don't own Blood+ or Code Lyoko

Yumi sat at her desk; she and Yuka had ended up dressing exactly alike, but had no time to change before coming to school. Before they walked out the door, Yuka grabbed a thin red ribbon and tied it around her sisters' neck, then tied a blue one into her hair. "No one pays much attention to our eyes." She reminded.

"Are you feeling better?" Yuka asked, sitting at the desk beside her Yumi.

"Well…" Yumi said. "At least I'm not hungry." They shared a weak smile before class started.

**Later:**

Yumi, Yuka, and Adam sat together at lunch, just the three of them. Adam wouldn't be in France long, but while he was here, his mother refused to let him stay out of school.

"You were a little too hard on her." Jeremy said when he saw Ulrich looking over at the table.

Ulrich looked at him. "She was the one who lied."

"Maybe so," Aelita said. "But I would have done the same thing if I wasn't human and in a school full of them."

Jeremy nodded in agreement with Aelita. "Can you imagine what it must be like for her?"

Ulrich didn't answer, he wasn't thinking of what it was like for her, the only thing running through his mind was the fact that she lied to him. Yuka looked over at him, her expression was unreadable, and she nodded and went back to her conversation.

They hadn't talked since the party, the passed each other in the halls and kept going. He wanted to say something, but he couldn't when he remember the look she gave him last night during his outburst, a mixture of fear, sadness and anger.

Yumi probably thought he hated her now. He was a little upset with her, but he didn't hate her, but how could he talk to her after the way he acted? She probably would never speak to him. He saw Adam wrap an arm around her then reach over the table and ruffle Yuka's hair. It was no use, he had lost her.

**After school:**

"We're gonna go on and go home." Adam said to Yuka, grasping Yumi's hand slightly.

"Go on." She said. "I left something in one of my classes, and I'll walk Hiroki home…when detention's over."

Yumi laughed softly. "Isn't he a little too old for spitballs?" she asked and Yuka giggled.

"Apparently not." She said and waved goodbye before running back in the school.

Yuka ran into the classroom and found the plastic ring she had left. It was a gift from her big sister and she loved it more than any gold ring she would ever possess. It was a royal blue ring, her favorite shade of blue, with a big, silver rhinestone in the center and two smaller silver rhinestones on either side of the big one. Yumi got it for her when they were 12 and spent a summer in Okinawa.

**Flashback:**

Yuka ran like a little child, holding her shopping bag, she was very hyper today. "How about this one?" she said pointing to the shop window "Or this one!" she said pointing to another, she ran to the window of one and stared at it. "This one!" she cried out excitedly.

Yumi walked behind her and smiled as she peeked into the window, a gift shop, and a cute one too. No matter how much she and Yuka enjoyed France, they were always more than happy to return to Okinawa and stay with Adam, they spent time with him, but enjoyed their time alone to buy small things and take them home. "Cute," Yumi said then counted her money. "Okay Yukari, we can go in."

Yuka smiled and walked in. "What are you gonna get?" she asked. "See anything you like big sister?"

"We just got here." Yumi giggled, watching as her sister looked around and she decided to look around herself. She found lots of pretty things she liked, but what she liked more than anything was a scarlet red bangle bracelet with onyx colored roses carved into it.

"Yumi!" Yuka yelled, running to her sister, holding something. Yumi jumped and nearly dropped the bangle she was holding and looked at Yuka. "Look at the ring sister."

Yumi looked at the ring, it was cute. "Looks like it's too big for your fingers." She said.

"B-but," Yuka pouted, she stuck her lower lip out and made it tremble. "I want it…"

Yumi looked at the ring then the bracelet, she had enough of one of them, she left the rest of her money at Adams house, she made a point not to leave the house with so much and to be honest she didn't expect Yuka to find anything in this store. "Okay," she sighed, setting the bangle down. "Let's pay for this." She took the ring and walked to the counter, leaving Yuka behind to stare at the red bangle.

**Later:**

"Did you have fun Yuka?" Yumi asked, helping her little sister get settled into bed.

"Yeah," Yuka said, snuggling into the bed, letting Yumi cover her shoulders. "Did you?"

"Yeah, I did." She responded. "But we walked too much, my feet still hurt."

Yuka giggled and kicked the blankets, causing Yumi to have to pull them up again. "Well then," Yuka said. "I guess we'll just have to take a cab when we shop tomorrow."

"Tomorrow?" Yumi said then laughed. "Where does your energy come from?" Yuka giggled, and said goodnight, watching her sister leave the room.

Yuka lay in her side, facing the door; she counted backwards from fifteen and heard Yumi's footsteps hurrying back to the room. "How?" she asked, she was clutching the red bracelet from the store in her hand.

"How what?" Yuka asked in mock innocence, sitting up. Yumi walked to the bed, holding the bracelet in front of Yuka's face. "Oh that," Yuka said and yawned. "You know that scarf I got?" Yumi nodded. "I took a cab back to the store, returned the scarf, and got your bracelet, then had enough to get us both earrings."

Yumi smiled and hugged her sister. "You." She laughed.

"Me." Yuka giggled and returned the hug.

**Flashback ends:**

"Find what you were looking for?" A voice said interrupting Yuka from her thoughts. She looked up and Ulrich was in the doorway.

She couldn't say she knew him that well so she tensed a bit, ready to snap his neck if necessary. "Yeah…so…"

"Sorry if I scared you." He said. "But I was wondering if I could talk to you?"

"What about?" she asked.

"About your sister."

**At the House:**

Yumi ran into the kitchen and grabbed a knife. "You ready Adam?" she asked her friend.

"Yes." He said and the both snuck up to the attic. Yumi laid out a blanket she would burn when she was done. Adam sat calmly on the blanket, prepared for what was about to happen.

Yumi sat on her knees on the blanket. "I apologize in advanced for any pain I might cause you."

"It's okay." Adam said, touching her cheek and closing her eyes. Yumi took a deep breath and raised the knife, high; the tip gleamed evilly in the light. She closed her eyes and looked away, bringing it down as quickly as she could. The stopped, just centimeters away from his heart and her eyes turned a bright, fiery red. "What's wrong?" Adam asked.

She set the knife down and looked into his eyes; her voice was slightly deeper and more venomous. "Yuka's in trouble." She dropped her knife and ran, her sister needed her, and Adam would have to wait.

**At the school:**

"So what did you wanna talk about?" Yuka asked, letting Ulrich take her into the woods where it would be more private but she was still on her guard.

"I wanted to ask you a few things." Ulrich said, leaning against a tree. Yuka stared at him for a moment then grinned cutely. "What?" he asked confused at her sudden change in emotion.

"You feel like a fool now, don't you?" she giggled. "Even though she kept the biggest secret of her life from you…you still love my sister."

His face turned red, he would never understand her or how she seemed to know everything. "I never said…"

"You don't have to say a word." She sang. "I know you love her," she stared at him for a moment before giggling and leaning her hip against a tree. "And I'm going to let you in on a little secret." Ulrich looked up at the place where she was standing, but she was no longer there, then out of nowhere, someone wrapped their arms around his shoulders from behind. "She loves you too." Yuka whispered.

Ulrich stood still. How did Yuka move so fast? He turned around to face her but she was gone again. He looked behind himself and there she was. "Would you stop doing that?" he asked.

"Sorry, can't." she said. "Too much fun." A twig snapped somewhere behind Yuka and she whipped around to see who or what had followed them, she glared at the person standing there.

**With Yumi and Adam:**

Yumi ran as fast as she could towards to school, Adam not far behind her. "What's wrong?" he asked, but she didn't answer, she just kept running.

_I'm coming Yuka. _She thought, running as fast as she could. _Just hang on. _She saw her in the woods and ran to her, jumping in front of her just in time to feel a sharp pain in her back and a loud scream.

**With Yuka and Ulrich:**

"What are you doing here Sissy?" Ulrich asked, looking at the girl.

"Sissy?" Yuka laughed. "What kind of name is that?!"

Sissy ignored Yuka's comment, but said "I think the real question is what _you_ aredoing here with Yumi's twin sister."

"We're just talking." Ulrich said quickly.

"Try explaining that to Yumi." Sissy said. "She'll hate you both."

"Please." Yuka laughed then pointed to Ulrich. "I don't want him. And my sister knows it."

Sissy looked at Yuka, who seemed calm above everything else, but somehow deadly. She looked at Ulrich and asked. "What did Aelita mean when she said Yumi wasn't human?" as soon as she said that, Yuka's eyes widened, so did Ulrich's.

"What are you talking about?" he asked, and stood there horrified as Sissy played a recording of their conversation at lunch.

"You sneaky little bitch." Yuka said her face devoid of all emotion. She stalked towards Sissy, who pointed a gun at her. Yuka stared at it, but just kept walking towards her.

"Stay where you are!" Sissy warned, the two of them circled slightly, now Sissy's back was facing Ulrich and from where he was standing, he could see that Yuka's blue eyes were glowing slightly.

"Give me the tape. Now." Yuka growled. she looked at Ulrich; she didn't know him that well, nor was she sure she liked him that much after the little party fiasco, but would protect him because her sister would be devastated if anything bad happened to him. "Don't move." She ordered when she saw him trying to get closer.

She glared at Sissy and lunged at her, reaching for the tape recorder, paying no attention to the gun. One shot was fired and in a blur, Yumi was in front of her, shielding her. Yuka screamed as the bullet pierced her sisters back.

A/N: Probably the shortest chapter in this story. R&R please


	8. Stalked

Disclaimer: I don't own Blood+ or Code Lyoko

Disclaimer: I don't own Blood+ or Code Lyoko

Sissy dropped the tape recorder, but held tight to the gun and ran, not looking back as Yuka started screaming, madly.

"Yumi!" she cried. "Please don't die! Yumi! You idiot! Get up!"

Adam arrived in time to see Sissy shoot Yumi, and see her run with her tail between her legs. Both he and Ulrich ran to Yumi and Yuka, calling out to the older of the twins.

"Yumi!" Ulrich yelled, shaking her. He tried to keep his shaking hands steady, but he was shaking like a frightened cat.

Adam hit her face gently, trying to get her to stir, but she remained still. "Don't do this!" he warned her.

"Do what?" she whispered, and opened her eyes that were still a bit red, and then she looked at Yuka. "And just who are you calling an idiot?!"

Everyone looked at her back where the bullet was still lodged. Adam lifted her shirt and saw that the skin around it was red and tender. Adam, Ulrich and Yuka watched, shocked, Amazed, and a bit disgusted as her flesh swelled slightly and pushed the bullet out and cringed as the bullet made a soft clinging sound when it hit the ground.

"Eww…" Yuka whispered, drying her tears.

Yumi looked at the ground at the bullet then at the hole in her shirt. "Oh my God!" she yelled. "Was I shot?!"

"What?!" Adam said, surprised.

"You didn't feel it?" Ulrich asked her. Yumi shook her head. "Sissy shot you!"

"I remember that Yuka was in trouble…" Yumi told them. "But that's all."

Adam picked her up and cradled her gently. "We need to ask my mother about this."

"I think I can walk." She protested. "I didn't even feel the bullet."

"Well whatever." Yuka said, "Let Adam carry you just incase."

Yumi didn't argue with Yuka because she didn't want to make her anymore upset than she already was. "I'm going too." Ulrich suddenly said.

"You are?" Yumi questioned, shocked.

Ulrich nodded. "You just got shot in the back. I want to make sure you're okay."

Yumi was too stunned to speak; she nodded and let Adam carry her home. Yuka went to get Hiroki from detention and opted not to tell him about today's recent events.

**At the house:**

Adam took Yumi inside and laid her on the couch. "Wait here." He told her. "I'll go find my mother." Yumi nodded and sat up as soon as he was gone.

"He really does care about you." Ulrich said, standing in the doorway.

Yumi smiled. "Yeah," she agreed. "But he worries a little too much like an over protective brother."

Ulrich walked into the living room and sat beside Yumi, her eyes were their normal brown color again and she was playing with the ribbon tied around her neck. "Do you feel okay?" he asked trying to make conversation.

"Yeah." She said. "I honestly didn't feel more than a pinch, like getting a shot."

"I wonder what Sissy will think when she sees you tomorrow, that you aren't hurt at all."

Yumi laughed, imagining the look Sissy would have on her face knowing she shot her but nothing happened. It would probably drive her crazy.

Ulrich watched as Yumi continued to play with the ribbon and saw the necklace he gave her. "You still have it?" he asked.

Yumi looked at him and followed his gaze, "My necklace?" she asked. "Of course I still have it."

"I thought that you'd…" he stopped, she looked at him confused.

"You thought I'd get rid of it because I was mad?" she asked, he nodded. "I'm not _that_ mean or that mad at you…I just felt…"

"Hurt?" he asked. "Betrayed? Stabbed in the back?"

"I get it! I should have told you, but I thought you'd act…like you."

"Okay…" he whispered. "I deserved that."

She smiled weakly. "So did I."

They looked at each other without saying a word, but neither of them had to. Neither of them was big on apologizing, but they both knew, all was forgiven.

Julia came down and looked at Yumi. "Are you alright?" she asked walking over to the girl and looking her over. "Are you hurt?"

"I'm fine." Yumi told her, she had a little dirt on her face from her fall.

"Let me see…" Julia said. Yumi turned around and lifted her shirt, showing a tender red welt. "Does it hurt?"

"It's tingling." Yumi answered. "But no, it doesn't hurt."

"Where's the bullet?" she asked. Yumi took it out of her pocket and held it up. Julia took it and looked it over; there wasn't even any blood on it.

"Why didn't it affect her mom?" Adam asked.

Julia smiled at her son. "It didn't affect her mother either."

"Diva?" Yumi asked. Julia nodded. "But why not…?"

Julia sat by her and explained that bullets didn't work on chiropterans, and she had nothing to worry about. "Even if you didn't make it to Yuka, she would have been fine, you heal instantly."

"Instantly?" Yumi asked. "Then why did it keep me down for that short amount of time…it wasn't long…but it wasn't instant either."

"Your eyes were red." Ulrich said, finally speaking. "Like you were possessed…maybe the shot snapped you out of it."

Julia looked at him. "That's possible…what did Yuka have to say about all of this and where is she?"

"Right here!" Yuka cheered from behind Ulrich, making him jump and everyone else in the room.

"Yuka!" Yuma scolded Yuka. "What the hell?!"

"Language!" Julia scolded Yumi.

"Sorry, I couldn't resist." Yuka said. "And is it true? I can get twenty bullets in me and not die?"

"Yes…" Julia said. "But don't go jumping in front of every gun you see."

"And you know she would." Adam said, ruffling Yuka's hair.

She giggled and pushed his hand away. "So mean!"

Yumi laughed, all was right with the world. Yuka wasn't injured in any way but was still a pain in the ass, she and Ulrich were back on good terms with each other, and she, miraculously wasn't paralyzed, a little sore in the area, but her legs were fine. Yes, everything was okay.

**Later that night:**

Yumi woke up and slipped off from Yuka who was clinging to a pillow, no doubt dreaming about Odd. She walked out of the room and next door to Adams room. "Hey…" she whispered, shaking him. "Get up."

Adam slowly opened his eyes and looked at the clock then up at her. "What are you doing awake?" he yawned.

"We have to do this before everyone wakes up." She whispered. He rubbed his eyes and seemed more awake now. "Get up."

Adam got up and looked at Yumi who was holding the knife from earlier in her hand. "You wanna do this now?" he asked, she nodded and watched him to see if he would back down. "Let's make this quick." He said and walked to the slightly opened door.

Yumi walked with Adam to the attic, where the blanket was still spread. He sat on it and she sat with her knees on it. "Ready?" she asked.

"Yeah," he said clutching her hand. "I'm ready." Yumi took a deep breath and raised the knife high. Adam tilted his head back and closed his eyes, calm, mostly because he was sleepy.

Yumi squeezed her eyes shut and brought the knife down hard and fast, it plunged quickly through Adam's heart and his eye flew open, he gripped her hands and stared at her. She started crying for the pain she caused him. "I'm sorry." She whispered and cradles him gently as she removed the knife, letting him bleed out.

She held him until he stopped breathing. She wiped the blood off of the knife and sliced her palm open. She brought her bloody hand to her lip quickly before it healed and filled her mouth with blood.

As she tilted Adams head back she noticed that her blood tasted different that what she was given for sustenance. It wasn't as sweet, in fact it tasted bitter, and maybe that was because it was hers.

She opened Adams mouth and brought her lips to his so he could drink her blood; she pulled away and let it flow down his throat. She watched and soon his eyes were open. "You're awake." She sighed in relief. Adams pupils dilated and he cried out in pain as he thrashed around wildly. She held him still and tried to calm him.

Adam felt like he was being burned from the inside, he was in so much pain but could do nothing about it. He heard Yumi's voice but it sounded so distant. Suddenly the pin stopped and he blacked out. He could hear Yumi calling for him, but he just wanted to rest.

Yumi kept shaking Adam, trying to get him to wake up when the attic door opened and someone screamed. Yumi turned around quickly and saw Yuka standing there.

She ran to her and covered her mouth, but it was too late, she had woken up the whole house. "Blood!" Yuka cried out. "There's blood everywhere!"

In a matter of seconds, every adult in the house was in the attic staring wide eyed at the blood that covered Yumi, Adam, and their blanket.

**In Yumi's room:**

Yuka was staring at Yumi as she cleaned the blood off of herself. "Why?" she whispered.

"Why what?" Yumi asked, looking at her sister.

"Why did you kill Adam?" she nearly yelled, standing up and stomping a foot.

"I didn't kill him." She explained. "I made him my Chevalier."

"You what?!" she screamed.

"Why are you so upset?" Yumi asked "Now we'll have someone here for us after our thirty year sleep."

"I know but…Now I don't have a chevalier and you do."

Yumi grinned. "Make Odd your Chevalier, then he'll be in love with you."

Yuka's face burned bright red. "Maybe I should make Ulrich my chevalier." She said then smirked. "Then he can make you have his baby."

Yumi's face burned even redder than Yuka's. "You suck." She said with a glare.

"Yumi! Yuka!" their mother called from down the hall. They both got up and walked down the hall to check on Adam.

When they got to the room he was sitting in his bed, awake. He sat up as soon as he saw Yumi walk through the door and smiled at her. She never worried much about Adam falling in love with her because their brother sister relationship was too strong.

"Adam!" Yuka cheered and ran to hum for a hug. He hugged back and riffled her hair as usual.

"How are you feeling?" Yumi asked him.

"Fine I guess." He told her. "I'm just not sleepy."

"Well…" Julia said quietly. "You're never gonna need food or sleep again."

"Really?" he asked his mother.

David looked at his son then to Yumi as she sat by him, the two of them smilled and talked as if nothing had changed. He was mad at first but he now saw that this is was they both wanted.

He didn't approve but Adam always knew what he was doing. He was smart for his age.

"Time for bed." Chihiro said to her daughters and Adam.

"I don't need sleep," Adam said. "remember?"

"_You _don't." she told him "But the girls do."

"Awww." They said at the same time, pouting.

"Go on." Julia said, smiling a bit. "Get to bed."

Yuka pushed her sister onto Adam and ran away. "Hey!" Yumi yelled and ran after her. She chased her down the hall into her room. Yuka flipped on the light switch and immediately froze in place when she saw the bed "Gotcha!" Yumi laughed and grabbed Yuka.

Yuka didn't budge, she tapped Yumi on the shoulder and pointed to the bed. Yumi's arms dropped as she saw what Yuka saw.

On Yumi's pillow was a full bloomed red rose. On Yuka's pillow was a full bloomed blue rose, and both roses were real. "Oh my god…" Yumi whispered.

"What does it mean?" Yuka asked nervously.

"It means…" Yumi whispered, her voice shaking. "That someone's watching us…"

A/N: Read and Review while I'm on my Vacation. No updated for a week, sorry.


	9. the nightmare returns

Disclaimer: I don't own Blood+ or Code Lyoko

Disclaimer: I don't own Blood+ or Code Lyoko

Neither Yumi nor Yuka slept much that night after hiding the roses. "Maybe we should sleep in shifts…two hours at a time."

"Then we'll both only get four hours of sleep." Yumi said, pulling a knife out from underneath her mattress. "Listen, you have sensitive ears and will hear if someone comes in, I'll be able to tell if you move and-."

"You'll nail the bastard that comes into our room." Yuka finished.

"_Our _room?" Yumi asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Okay…your room, I don't sleep in mine." Yuka said.

"That's better," Yumi said, tucking the knife under her pillow. "Now get some sleep."

"You too." Yuka told her sister and lay down. "Now don't move too much on that pillow, 'kay?"

"Okay." Yumi said but remained sitting up.

Yuka looked at her. "Come here." She said opening her arms like Yumi had done for her many times before. Yumi lay beside her and Yuka hugged her tightly. "We'll be okay, right?"

Yumi wanted to say yes, that she could protect them both, but she was still shaking herself, and she didn't know if she could actually kill someone, but she couldn't tell Yuka that and make her worry. "Yeah," she lied. "We'll be ok."

Yuka nodded and drifted off to sleep, Yumi looked at her and pulled the blanket up higher on her, she eventually fell asleep herself, tossing and turning all night, keeping Yuka up most of the night.

**Next Day:**

Adam walked with Yuka, Yumi and Hiroki to school, he and Hiroki were fine but the twins seemed exhausted. "Are you two ok?" he asked, walking alongside them.

"Uh-huh." Yuka grumbled tiredly.

"Yumi?" Adam asked.

"Ugh." She groaned, not sleeping was almost as bad as starving herself.

Adam looked between them, wondering what was wrong, they were never this tired. "Are you sure?"

"No." Yuka whined and blurted out "We have a stalker!"

"What?!" Adam and Hiroki yelled at the same time.

Yumi elbowed her and glared at her. "It was just a bad dream of hers." She lied. "She had a dream we were being stalked."

Adam looked at Yuka who was rubbing her sore arm, "Is that true?" Yuka glared back at Yumi but told Adam it was just a dream and she had kept Yumi up all night because she was scared. "That's why you're tired?" he asked.

"Yeah." The twins said at the same time, their glares going unnoticed by Adam and Hiroki the rest of the way to school.

Once at school Yuka dragged her big sister into the girl's bathroom, locked the door and whispered harshly. "Why didn't you tell him the truth?! He's your chevalier now, he would have helped."

"You know how over protective he is." Yumi whispered back. "He would start sleeping in or room at night."

"He doesn't sleep anymore!"

"You know what I mean!"

Both girls growled at each other before Yuka kicked down the bathroom door, knocking it into the wall across the hall and they both stormed out. They were a little mad at each other at the moment but they were also just tired and scared for their lives.

"Yumi." Ulrich said when he saw her coming; he looked at her and looked around for Yuka, Adam noticed his queen's missing twin and got curious because they were always together. "Where's Yuka?" Ulrich asked.

"Yuka who?!" Yumi snapped and walked off.

Adam got up, telling Ulrich to stay there and left to follow Yumi.

**With Yuka:**

Yuka stormed off from Yumi, her face red, she saw Aelita, Jeremy and Odd together and tried not to appear so mad.

"Hey Yuka." Odd said and waved her over.

"Hey" she mumbled, walking over.

"How are things with you and Yumi?" Aelita asked, curious about what it would be like having a sister.

"Girl, we are _this _close to slitting each others throats!" Yuka yelled holding her thumb and forefinger about an inch apart. "And being twins doesn't help at all!"

"Where's Yumi?" Jeremy asked the angry girl.

"Screw Yumi!" Yuka snapped and left them, her face red again.

The three of them looked at her wide eyed, Jeremy suddenly feared for Yumi's life, Odd silently wondered what had happened and Aelita was suddenly glad she was an only child as the image of Yuka and Yumi cutting each others throats came to mind.

**Elsewhere:**

Yumi kept walking and bumped into Sissy. Sissy stared at her in shock and horror and backed away. "But…but…I…yesterday you were on the ground…I…I know I didn't miss, you can't be here!"

Yumi smirked and shrugged. "What can I say?" she asked "I'm a fast healer." That wasn't a total lie; she did always head in a matter of seconds.

"Yumi!" Adam yelled running after her.

"Leave." Yumi told Sissy, who immediately ran off, confused and scared as hell. "What is it Adam?"

"You tell me." He said. "You and Yuka never fight."

"First time for everything." Yumi said and shrugged.

"What happened?" he asked, trying to get the truth from her.

"Nothing important." Yumi lied and walked off.

**Later:**

During lunch, the twins didn't say a word to each other, Adam tried his best to at least get them to look at each other, but they were as stubborn as Saya, and as hard headed as Diva.

"You two are behaving childishly." Adam said.

"Not me!" they both said at the same time, drawing attention then, pointed to each other. "It was her!" they started yelling at each other, spewing curse words and 'this it your fault's, 'I hate you's and 'I'm right you're wrong's until both of their faces were red.

"Are you done yet?" Adam asked once they had calmed down, both didn't answer, just looked away from one another. "Now, what's this all about?" when neither responded, Adam sighed and pushed his lunch tray towards Odd now that he didn't need to eat anymore.

"We…" Yumi said softly "We think that…"

Yuka glanced at her but interrupted. "What would you say if we said we think someone broke into our room?"

Suddenly, the eyes of everyone at the table where on them, "What's going on?" Ulrich asked.

Yumi looked at Yuka and said. "We think someone came in our room through the window." Yuka nodded, confirming what her sister said, neither one mentioning the roses.

"Are you two okay?" Aelita asked, shocked.

"Who did it?" Ulrich asked.

"We're fine…" Yumi said softly.

"But we don't really know who did it." Yuka said.

"I think…" Yumi whispered, the horrid memories she had pushed to the back of her mind began to resurface her mouth became dry as the memory of ducking behind the table while hearing gunshots and bones being broken came back to her. Tears fell as she remembered how Kai, her father looked, laying on the floor, covered in blood, nearly every bone in his body broken and his skull cracked open.

She felt the hatred for the man, who destroyed her happy life in Okinawa, and she remembered the regret of not being able to protect Kai and take care of Yuka, once again she felt like a failure. She felt worthless. _What good is being so powerful when you can't do a thing to protect someone you love? _

Yuka felt the mixed feeling radiating from her sister and fought the urge to cry as she felt the pain Yumi was feeling. "You think what?" she forced out as her heart began to shatter.

"I…think…I think I'm going to be sick…" Yumi covered her mouth and sped out of the lunchroom, inhumanly fast.

Both Ulrich and Adam got up but Yuka unable to fight the tears anymore and also needing to get out stopped them "I'll check on her." she ran after her sister, she felt bitter, and cold inside. She wanted to forget, but her sister's feelings brought everything back in a flash.

Everything was bad, and now they had a stalker. She had no real family but her sister, what if someone hurt her, or she hurt herself. Yuka knew it was selfish, but she didn't want to be alone in the world.

"Yumi?" Yuka called, she heard sobbing coming from the stall on the end and locked the bathroom door, just as she heard the sound of vomiting. She looked under the stall door and dried her eyes at the same time. "Are you okay?"

"No." Yumi said, coughing.

"If you keep crying, you'll make yourself sick."

"Do you know what day it is?" Yumi asked.

Yuka was dead silent. She knew fully well what day it was. It was the eleventh anniversary of Kai's funeral; they always felt sick and guilty on this day. "Yeah…" Yuka whispered. "I know what it is."

Yumi slowly opened the stall door, standing on shaky legs. "Why is this happening to us?"

"Someone wants to scare us." Yuka answered "And they're doing a good job" she took a paper towel and wiped her sister mouth and stood watching her as she swished water around in her mouth and spat it out.

"You have any gum?" Yumi asked.

"Yeah." Yuka said and handed her a stick of Winterfresh. "You okay now?"

"No." Yumi whispered. "I don't think I'll ever be okay again."

Yuka hugged her sister tightly and brushes the hair out of her face. "Let's go back; they're probably worried about us now."

As soon as she said that, Yuka heard footsteps outside the door and there was a soft knock. "Are you two okay?" came Aelita's voice. "Yumi? Yuka?"

"We'll be out in a second." Yumi said then smiled weakly at Yuka. "Don't be scared." She whispered. "I won't let anything bad happen again. Okay?" she opened the door and walked out, but Yuka stayed where she was.

_It's not fair to you is it? _Her sister calling her name snapped her out of her trance and she forced a smile she didn't feel and ran to her, standing between her and Aelita, holding onto their arms as if she was happy as always.

_You shouldn't have to always protect me. _She thought as Yumi smiled and playfully tugged on her ponytail and Aelita laughed. _You won't have to do it anymore. _Yuka thought as she noticed the sadness in her sister's eyes, something only she was able to see. _I'll protect us both, you've done enough. It's my turn now._

**After School:**

Yuka stretched and smiled as she walked outside ahead of everyone. "I love Friday's." she announced cheerfully.

"Not when your teachers give you extra homework." Odd said walking beside her "Five pages of math."

"Let me see." Yuka said and held out her hand for the papers. She looked them over and smiled. "This is easy."

"For you maybe" Odd said. "But it's a completely different language for me."

"Languages are easy." Yuka said. "Yumi and I speak four and are working on our fifth."

"Four?!" Odd said shocked.

"Japanese, French, English, and Chiropteran." Yuka responded.

"But we were told we were born knowing that one." Yumi explained.

Yuka nodded. "But back to the homework, why don't you come over and I'll help you with it."

"Sure." Odd said. "If you understand it."

"You coming Yumi?" Yuka asked looking back at her sister.

"Nah, not yet, I'm gonna stay here a while." Yumi said standing by Ulrich.

Yuka laughed, unable to pass up the opportunity to tease her twin. "You just wanna stay behind and make out with your boyfriend."

Yumi's face turned red. "Yuka you little…!"

"Hey!" Adam interrupted. "You two are speaking to each other again, don't ruin it."

"He's right." Yumi said. "Besides, Yuka and Odd are going to be the ones home alone, do me a favor and stay off of my bed, okay?"

"Yumi you're sick!" Yuka yelled and stormed towards Yumi.

Adam stood between them. "Go." He ordered the both of them.

"Humph!" Yuka said. "Fine, protect your queen." Yuka smiled at Odd and held his hand to walk home.

Yuka and Odd talked during the entire walk. "How long do you think it will take us to finish?" Odd asked.

"Oh not long." Yuka said. "It's something I've done before."

"You have?"

"I'm older than you, remember?" she said and walked to the door, holding her key. She unlocked the door and as soon as she stepped in the house, she felt a chill run through her body.

"Are you okay?" Odd asked.

Yuka took a quick peek around the house. "Yeah…" she whispered. "I'm fine." They went inside and into the kitchen to work. Yuka got them both something to drink and sat beside him, explaining the homework.

"Yuka can I ask you something?"

"Yeah," Yuka answered. "Ask away."

"Tomorrow…if you're not busy…"

"Yeah?" Yuka said, a small smile starting to form on her lips.

"Would you like to…" Odd stopped again.

"Yeah?" Yuka said again, trying to get him to keep going.

"…See a movie…with me?" Odd finally asked.

Yuka laughed and Odd looked down thinking that was a no. "Of course!" She chimed. "I'd love to."

"Really?" Odd asked.

"Really," She said. "I thought you'd never ask." She hugged him, giggling. "You're so cute when you're shy." Odds face turned red. Yuka heard noises upstairs and she stood quickly.

"What?" Odd asked.

"Shhh!" Yuka whispered harshly and walked towards the stairs, noticing Odd's footsteps following her. She walked silently along the hallways and noticed the door to hers and Yumi's room was cracked. She pushed it open with her foot and screamed.

Covering the bed, the floor and everything was a mixture of blue and red rose petals. "What kind of pervert is stalking you two?!" Odd yelled.

"Someone who's really, really sick and twisted." Yuka answered. She walked into the room and got her sisters knife from under the pillow and cut her hand, letting her blood stain the blade.

"What are you doing?" Odd asked.

Yuka walked back to him and hugged him tightly. "Get out of here." She said bravely although he could feel her shaking.

"And leave you here alone?" He asked.

"I can take care of myself." She told them then yelled. "You hear that coward?! I can fight you myself!" she looked at Odd. "Go get my sister and Adam, if you see Hiroki on the way, don't let him come here."

"I can't…" Odd protested but Yuka turned his head towards her and kissed him deeply.

"There's no use in you staying here." She said. "Who or whatever this is may not be human." She saw Odds confused look and shook her head. "I'll explain it later, you have to get out of here." She pushed him towards the stairs. "Go!"

Yuka walked back into the room and looked around. "Come out and fight me!" she yelled. She backed up towards the door and into someone. She could tell it wasn't Odd. She turned around slowly and her eyes widened in fear, standing in front of her was the man who killed Kai when she was a child.

He took her shaking hand and kissed it gently. "My," he said. "You've grown into such a beautiful young woman. I can't believe it's you."

Yuka opened her mouth and screamed but Amshel grabbed her and twisted her arm until she dropped her weapon and covered her mouth. _Yumi help me!_ She thought, frightened. _I'm so scared. _She heard Odd yell her name and heard footsteps rushing back up the stair. _No! _She thought trying to break free.

"Let her go!" Odd yelled and ran towards them, but Amshel effortlessly threw Odd into the wall with such force his head cracked open. Yuka screamed behind Amshel's hand and struggled to get free; she bit him and yelled for her sister at the top of her lungs.

What she didn't know was that Yumi had sensed her distress the second she looked at Amshel and was racing this way with Adam and Ulrich behind her. "Don't worry." Amshel said as he pushed his fingers against a nerve in her neck and silenced her. "Your sister will be joining us soon."

"No…" Yuka whispered weakly as darkness closed in on her, the last thing she saw before blacking out was Odd's dead body and the last thing she heard was the sound of the front door being kicked in.

A/N: I know it took long, but I didn't know if I wanted them together when this happened or apart. So R&R and tell me what you think should and will happen next.


	10. lies

Disclaimer: I don't own Blood+ or Code Lyoko

Odd saw a bright light at the end of a dark tunnel, he was about to step into the light when suddenly he was jerked away from it.

Odd's eyes flew open and the taste of blood was in his mouth. He looked around and saw Ulrich, Yumi, and Adam looking at him. "Hold him tight." Yumi said, blood smeared on her face, and suddenly Ulrich and Adam had him pinned down.

He was about to ask them what was going on when suddenly he felt like he was being burned alive. He started scream and thrashing, trying to move, but the guys just held on tighter. Soon the pain became unbearable and he blacked out again.

Yumi stood in a dazed state and stared at her blood covered hand; it was healing, but still burned a bit. She felt dead inside now that Yuka had been snatched away from her again, where could she be?

**With Yuka:**

Yuka felt groggy and just wanted to sleep. She tried to roll over but couldn't move. She opened her eyes and saw that her hands were tied to the bed poles of a canopy bed covered in lush blue silk. The room she was in was decorated in blues and whites and fit for a princess.

It was beautiful, but would have been even more beautiful if she wasn't being held captive inside. Why was she brought here? Why was she tied up? What was this bastard planning to do with her? _Oh god! _She thought frantically. _He's gonna rape me! That's why I'm tied up! _

She calmed down a second and remembered he said Yumi would be here soon. _What if she's here?! _She thought, part of her hoped Yumi was here so she wouldn't be alone. Then she thought again, what if she was here and he was _with_ her now?

Yuka closed her eyes and listened carefully, then relaxed a bit. If Yumi was hear, she'd either be asleep and snoring, or awake and raising hell.

She had good hearing and could hear from very far distances, so she'd know if Yumi was there.

"Please be safe," Yuka whispered.

She heard a creaking sound and the door was opened. Yuka's voice trembled. "What do you want?"

**With Yumi:**

"Odd's awake." Julia said to Yumi who was scrubbing her face and hands, her whole body was shaking.

"Is he alright?" she asked, scrubbing so hard her skin turned pink.

"He's fine." Julia said. "He's just confused; Adam is filling him in on everything." She looked at Yumi's hands and walked over, taking the soap, rinsing her hands and drying them off. "We'll find her, Okay? But mutilating yourself is not going to help us."

Yumi looked down at her hands, fighting back tears; they were red, stung and bleeding a little. "What if something bad happens to her?"

"You can't think like that now. Yuka needs you." Julia hung the towel back on the rack and touched Yumi's shoulder. "You have to help us find her."

"I know…" Yumi whispered. "But how?"

"We'll figure it out." Julia said and led Yumi out of the bathroom before she wanted to wash her hands again.

**With Yuka:**

A dark haired girl who kept her head down so that her bangs shielded her eyes untied Yuka. "Are you alright?" she asked.

"I'm fine…" Yuka started. "But…"

"Where is the other queen?" the girl whispered.

Yuka was confused. How did the girl know there was another? Who was she? Why did her voice and hands seem so familiar? "What other queen?" Yuka asked dumbly, incase the girl couldn't be trusted. "There is no other…"

The girl suddenly froze, as if she had been slapped. "D-don't you have a twin sister?"

"No…" Yuka lied. "My sister died…she…she…deprived herself of blood." It wasn't a total lie. Yumi did do that recently and was known to skip feedings. If this girl was a spy, then she wasn't going to get her information from Yuka. "Who are you?"

"My name is Dee…" she said sounding on the verge or tears. "I should tell you…as long as you behave here, Amshel won't hurt you…just be good." Dee stood and left the room without another word.

_What a strange girl. _Yuka thought and sat up straight on the bed, thinking of a way to get home. Suddenly she had a plan. She sat on the bed and relaxed, thinking hard of Yumi. Her skin began to glow and her eyes changed from blue to a searing hot red.

**With Yumi:**

Yumi sat with Odd. "You understand what happened…you're not dead…but you're not exactly alive either…"

"Yeah…" Odd said. "Where's Yuka?"

"That's just what I was about to ask you." Yumi told him. "Tell me what happened."

"We were here then Yuka heard a noise upstairs…" Odd explained. Yumi felt strange as he spoke. As he described the events, Yumi got images of them, as if she was the one there instead of Yuka, but she tried to shake it off and let him finish.

Ulrich noticed her fingers trembling as if she was scared. "Yumi?" He asked and touched her shoulder. "We're gonna find her." But she kept trembling and it was as if she didn't hear him. "Yumi?" He asked louder, concerned.

Suddenly Yumi's head was thrown back and her body shook as if she was having a seizure. "Yumi?!" Adam yelled and ran to her. Yumi kept shaking but covered her eyes and led out a pained scream. She fell backwards in Adam's arms and the shaking stopped, but when she moved her hand her eyes were no longer their normal hazel brown shade but now the same royal blue as Yuka's.

Yumi slowly sat up, breathing softly. Everyone stared at her shocked. She looked around and no longer saw the living room but a lavish bedroom, blue and whites everywhere. Yuka's favorite colors, she also looked down at her hands and saw that she no longer had her own hands. She could tell because the fingernails were painted blue.

She felt her lips moving but heard nothing. She looked at the door of the room as it began to open but was quickly jerked out of the trance before she saw who was there.

"Yumi!" Julia yelled. Yumi shook her head and her eyes turned back to brown. It was so rare Yuka had done that, that now it was painful to do it at all; Yuka must be in pain as well.

"What happened?" Ulrich asked.

Yumi blinked a little and cringed. Her eyes were sore. She didn't answer Ulrich, but whispered her sister's name sadly.

**Later:**

Yumi lay still in her bed as she heard her parents yelling downstairs. "How could this have happed?!" she heard her father yelling.

"Poor Yumi," Her mother said. "She must be so…crushed, and I can't imagine what Yuka's going through right now…Where is she?!"

"We're trying to find that out." Julia said. "When Yumi was in her trance she kept saying 'Bedroom.' She seems to think Yuka is in a bedroom somewhere, we just have to find out where."

"Well hurry the hell up!" Chihiro yelled. "I can't take this much longer."

Yumi lifted her pillow and looked at the sketch of the bedroom she drew when the images Yuka sent her were still fresh in her mind. The place was still unknown to her, but she was going to find it. Her sister needed her.

She reached under the bed and grabbed the bad she paced, nothing but clothes, money, a little first aid, blood vials and her phone in case of an emergency, just what she knew she's need. She slipped on her red t-shirt and black pants and tied her shoes to her wrist. She grabbed the picture she drew and opened her bedroom window, climbing down the tree.

According to Julia, she was still in a state of shock and needed rest, but she couldn't rest knowing Yuka was in trouble. "Yuka…" she whispered once her feet touched the ground. The only words she had spoken since her mental connection with her sister were 'Yuka' and 'bedroom' she was scared and had trouble getting the words out. She was afraid of what was happening to her sister.

She was about to slip her shoes on when someone grabbed her from behind and covered her mouth. She started to scream behind that persons hand and struggle but the grip was strong. It was then she knew she was doomed.

**With Yuka:**

Dee had come back to room and found Yuka in pain, mainly her eyes. She placed a cold cloth over Yuka's eyes and brought her a cup of tea. "Feeling any better little one?" she asked.

"Yes." Yuka whispered. "A little bit…"

"Good…" Dee said and sighed sadly.

"What's wrong?" Yuka asked.

"Nothing…" Dee whispered.

"You lie." Yuka said.

"What?!" Dee asked.

"You lied to me about a lot since you met me." Yuka answered. "You know why Amshel brought me here, you made up that lie about if I behave he'll be nicer and your name's not really Dee, is it?"

Dee looked at Yuka shocked, how did she know all of this? "I…I…"

Yuka sighed. For some reason, Dee reminded her of Yumi, so she wouldn't push her. "Look…" Yuka whispered. "Forget everything else…just…tell me who you are…I can't take it anymore…"

Dee looked at Yuka, wondering is she dared to tell the girl the truth. No one knew who she really was. Not even Amshel…

But Yuka had been lied to enough.

A/N: R&R tell me who you think Dee is and What will happen to Yumi.


	11. Fragile

Disclaimer: I don't own Blood+ or Code Lyoko

Yuka backed away in shock as Dee told her who she really was. "T-that's impossible…but you…"

Dee sighed. "It's very true Yukari."

"You're crazy." Yuka said, backing further away. "There's no way you can be her."

"But I am." Dee said, setting a glass of water on the night stand for Yuka. "And I need you to keep it quiet."

"But it's a lie!" Yuka nearly screamed.

"No it's not!" Dee insisted. "It's true…I don't know how…but it's true…" she was trying not to cry. This was not going the way she wanted and this wasn't how she wanted to face Yuka. She wanted it to be a happy yet tearful reunion, to hug the girls tightly and apologize for not being a part of their lives. She waned to see how beautiful they were now.

She wanted to see Yuka and Yumi at the same time, but like Yuka said, Yumi was dead and so far, things weren't going so well with Yuka.

Dee said on the bed and Yuka backed away more. "Calm down." She said. "I'm not going to hurt you." Yuka didn't respond so Dee stood up and walked to the closet. "Let's find you something clean to wear…" she said softly.

"I wanna go home." Yuka said.

Dee slowly slid the closet door shut again. "You are home." she said, she wanted Yuka happy, but she couldn't bear to loose her again.

"I want my mother!" Yuka yelled.

Dee walked to the door and yelled back at Yuka. "I am your mother!" and slammed the door, locking it behind her.

She leaned against the door and jumped when she felt pounding on it. "Liaaaaar!" Yuka screeched. "You ain't nothing but a liar!" Yuka was kicking and punching the door as hard as she could. "I can't believe you're lying to me! Filthy, dirty, stinking, rotten liar!" Yuka refused to believe Dee was Diva.

"She's awake?" Amshel asked, Dee who looked up at him and nodded. "Well then," he said, "let me by."

"I don't think that's a good idea." Dee said quickly.

"Why not?" Amshel asked.

Part of it was because she didn't want Yuka to reveal her secret but most of it was because if he went in now Yuka would most likely try to fight him and would loose. "Because she's having a little tantrum now," she lied. "We should really let her cool off before either of us goes back in." she slid the door key into her sleeve so he wouldn't see it.

"Very well." He said. "But prepare a room for the other queen."

She looked at him. "What?"

"Did you not hear me the first time?" he asked her.

"N-no…it's not that but…isn't the other queen dead?"

"No." Amshel laughed. "Where did you get that ridiculous notion?"

Dee opened her mouth, she was about to say it was Yuka who told her but shook her head. "I figured when you didn't bring them both at the same time one was dead."

"No," Amshel said. "I couldn't grab them at the same time. They're not as trusting at they were when they were little. Just get the room ready. Almost the same as Yukari's, but use different colors."

"Yeah, yeah…" Dee said softly. "Red and black…"

"You do that," he said. "I'll draw the other one here."

Amshel walked away and Diva glared at the door, tired of Yuka pounding on it. She kicked it, causing the door to shake. "I'm not the only one who's lied!" she yelled and walked away.

**With Yumi:**

Yumi struggled to break free of whom or what grabbed her when she heard a laugh. "Yumi, calm down."

"Adam?" Yumi whispered, looking behind herself and into the face of her first chevalier, tears began to roll down her face.

Adam held her tightly. "Where do you think you're going?" he asked.

"I have to find her…" Yumi said shakily. "She's in danger…Amshel has her…he killed Kai…he can kill her too."

"Shhh," Adam whispered. "She'll be okay, but you need to lie down."

"No." Yumi said. "I have to go…" Yumi started to walk away but Adam held her arm tightly. "Please…" she whimpered.

He couldn't say no to her, but he couldn't let her go either, his mother was right, Yumi was in shock and needed rest, she wasn't mentally stable right now. "Listen," he said. "Go back to bed, if you're still worried in the morning, I'll go with you to find her."

Yumi was shaking a little "I can't sleep…" she said.

Adam picked her up and leaped back into the window. "I'll sleep in here with you." He laid her back on her bed and laid beside her, she curled up to him and reminded him that he didn't sleep anymore. Adam laughed and rubbed her back. "Then I can stay awake and make sure you don't sneak out."

"I wish you'd let me go." She yawned and curled closer to him. She hoped that some miracle would make him sleep so she could sneak out. She really needed to find Yuka but she could feel her heart sink as she felt exhaustion overcome her.

**The Next Morning:**

Adam was not asleep, but relaxed and in deep thought when he felt Yumi getting out of bed. "Where are you going?" he asked.

"To Find Yuka." She answered and put her shoes on. "With or without you."

Adam sat up. "I'm going with you…but don't you think you should tell Odd?" he asked. "He is your second Chevalier."

"I know…" Yumi said. "But Yuka's already seen him die once. I don't think she could take it if something happened to him again."

Adam got up, he knew Yumi was right. Odd wasn't ready for the fight that was most likely to occur so he got ready to leave with Yumi, because he knew she wasn't ready to fight Amshel alone.

More than anything, he knew, she wanted revenge.

**At the school:**

Ulrich woke up and saw Odd sitting up in his bed. "Hey." Odd said.

"Did you sleep at all?" Ulrich asked.

"No, why?" Odd asked.

"Aren't you tired?"

"No," Odd said. "I'm not hungry either."

Ulrich was a little shocked to hear that. "Do you need to see the nurse?" he asked.

"No," Odd told him. "Adam told me this would happen, but I didn't believe him until I couldn't fall asleep."

"I never thought you wouldn't be able to eat." Ulrich said, Odd laughed. "Well, I should check on Yumi, you coming?"

"Sure," Odd said. "After I shower."

"I already took one." Ulrich said, grabbing his clothes.

"Then you go ahead." Odd said as he headed towards the door. "I'll meet you there."

Ulrich got dressed and left the school. He walked by himself to Yumi's house and on the way he couldn't shake the feeling that he was being followed.

He sped up slighting, knowing it wasn't a good idea to look back, but as the feeling grew stronger, he couldn't help it. He turned around quickly and saw nothing.

He took a breath and relaxed, nothing and no one was following him. He turned around and saw blue eyes, before he could do anything, he felt pain in his head and everything went black.

**Elsewhere:**

Yumi and Adam were ready to leap from her bedroom window and take off when they heard the doorbell and paused.

"Who could that be?" Yumi whispered. Adam shrugged and seconds later, Julia called them.

Yumi went down the stairs, Adam behind her and forced a smile she didn't feel when she saw Odd, Jeremy and Aelita at the door.

"Hey Yumi." Odd said.

"Hey." She said, a little aggravated that she had been interrupted.

Aelita handed Yumi a bouquet of roses. "We heard about Yuka…are you okay?"

"Yeah…" she said and held the flowers. "Thanks."

"Where's Ulrich?" Jeremy asked her.

Yumi looked at him. "I was about to ask you all the same thing…he didn't come here with you?"

Odd looked at her. "He left before us." He said. "He should be here by now."

"Where is he?" Yumi asked, worry lacing her voice.

Julia saw her hands shaking and made her sit on the couch. "Calm down," she said softly. "Don't get upset, I'm sure everything's alright…maybe he stopped to get you flowers, hm?"

Yumi nodded slowly, but didn't believe it for a second. Her sister had been kidnapped…now Ulrich was missing too…where were they?

Fear slowly gave way to burning rage. Someone was messing with her; the same person who had taken her father had now taken her sister. The same man who destroyed her childhood may have hurt her boyfriend.

As she watched Julia take the flowers in the kitchen for water, she realized she hated him even now more. Because of him, she was forced to grow up faster than she should have to take care of her sister, who was a bit unstable because of him.

Because of him, she had been forced to leave Okinawa, the most beautiful place in the world. The place that was still home to her, she liked France, but it would never be home to her.

Because of him, she still had nightmares, horrid, bloody things that haunted her, and she'd been forced to learn to be a human teenager for many years while her body refused to age another day.

He ruined everything.

Her life…

Horrid.

Her childhood…

Destroyed.

Her happiness…

Gone.

Her sister…

Damaged…Fragile…Hiding…Afraid.

She hated him for what had happened to Yuka more than anything, weather or not she wanted to believe it, the old Yuka was lost to her.

**With Yuka:  
**

Yuka had been banging on the door most of the night and her hands were hurting, she sat on the floor, beside the bed, her arms wrapped around herself, fighting to keep her sanity.

She couldn't stay in this room.

She needed get out.

She needed to see the sun.

She needed to see her sister.

She needed to be somewhere where she could grieve over Odd privately.

The delicate, blue-eyed queen felt as if the walls were closing in on her, she felt like she couldn't breathe. Images kept fining their way into her mind. Over turned tables, gunfire, and blood. She also saw Yumi, crying.

What was going on in her mind?

Yuka looked over that the open closet, she did admit, the dresses were beautiful and she could definitely see herself wearing them. But she wouldn't dare touch them…but it didn't hurt to look, did it?

She stood and looked at the dresses, hoping to take her mind off of things when she came to one she liked, she pulled it out to get a better look at it when the door opened. She hid the dress behind her back and was paralyzed with fear when Amshel walked into her room.

"Here." He said and threw a body on the floor of the room. "I brought you a guest, now your sister will be here for him, no doubt."

Yuka didn't move until he closed the door and locked it, and then she looked down and quickly recognized her "guest".

"Ulrich!"

**At The House:**

Julia looked at the worried faces of the children and smiled reassuringly. "I'm sure Yumi will be alright. I'll get her."

Julia went into the living room to get Yumi who should have still been seated on the couch, but when she walked in the couch was bare and the window was wide open "Dear God no…"

Yumi was still in an unstable and perhaps homicidal state and was running around France alone.

**With Yuka:**

Ulrich woke up to found Yuka staring at him and sat up quickly but his head still hurt. "You're alive!" Yuka cheered and hugged him. "Thank God!"

Ulrich looked at her. "I could say the same for you…have you been here this whole time?" he asked. She nodded. "Do you know what this place is?"

"No," Yuka said. "I was hoping you knew."

"No," Ulrich told her. "I was unconscious the whole time."

"Hey, at least you had the pleasure of not waking up tied to this bed." Ulrich looked at Yuka, silently asking her if that man had hurt her. "Relax," she told him. "Nothing happened."

"Yumi's going crazy looking for you." Ulrich said.

Yuka sighed. "I want her to come get me…but part of me hoped she never finds me…she'll be safer that way…I can't help her if he gets her…I couldn't even help Odd."

Ulrich touched her shoulder. "Odd's alive." He said.

Yuka's eyes widened. "But…but how…" she suddenly remembered Yumi had kicked the door in just a second before she blacked out. "Did he drink my sisters' blood?"

Ulrich nodded. "Then he woke up, it was like he was never dead."

Yuka sighed in relief but also felt a little twinge of jealousy. Yumi now had two Chevaliers and she didn't have one at all. "I'm glad he's okay."

"Me too." Ulrich said. "But what about you?"

Yuka shrugged slightly. "I'm still breathing, huh?"

Ulrich nodded, he knew she didn't want to talk about it so he changed the subject. "Do you know why we're here?"

"No…" Yuka said. "But it must be really important to him."

"Why do you say that?" Ulrich asked.

"Because…" Yuka whispered. "He's tried to take us before, when we were four."

Ulrich looked at her, he was about to speak when the door to the room slowly opened.

**With Yumi:**

Yumi was running but she didn't know where to. She was trying her best to connect with Yuka by feeling her emotions, what she felt a few times scared her.

Fear, shock, confusion, anger, bitterness, hatred and a bit of joy, Had Amshel messed Yuka up so bad that she was now cracking up? Unable to function anymore…she had to find Yuka and fast, and she wouldn't be stopped and anyone or anything.

She would kill anyone who stood in the way of her finding her sister.

Suddenly she felt pain, Yuka was now more scared than ever, Yumi also felt a bit of hysteria and definitely dread.

Something was definitely wrong.

**With Yuka:**

Yuka tensed up and moved behind Ulrich when she saw Amshel walk into the room. He couldn't protect her, but she didn't want to be so close to Amshel.

"You seem to be doing better now that you have some company." Amshel said, looking ay Yuka, who was quiet as a mouse, refusing to speak.

"I want you to leave her alone." Yuka finally whispered. "I want you to take Ulrich back, leave my sister alone and keep me…keep me…" Yuka looked up at him. "Just don't touch Yumi! She couldn't survive here! She'd go stir crazy! Do what you want with me, but leave her out of it!"

"Those are brave words." Amshel said. "You must be very devoted to your sister, but I need her here as much as I need you here."

"For what?" Yuka asked, staying behind Ulrich.

"Because," Amshel said. "Its way past time that you two had your babies, now come with me." Amshel pushed past Ulrich and grabbed Yuka's arm.

Yuka started screaming, trying to break free.

Ulrich stood quickly, trying to separate them but Amshel having little patience threw the boy into the mirror. Yuka screamed hysterically as the glass shattered and exploded, while Ulrich's neck snapped and he fell limply to the ground.

Yuka ran to him and fells beside him crying. Amshel looked at her with no Sympathy as her fragile mind began to fall apart. "Eat him." Amshel told her. "Before the blood gets cold."

He left her in the room, screaming could be heard as he closed the door, Yuka called Amshel every inappropriate name she could think of and also pleaded with Ulrich not to die.

A/N: To everyone who guessed who Dee was, you win a prize…well…not really. I have nothing to give you. Love you all, thanks for the reviews and keep reading and reviewing.


	12. Target Captured

Disclaimer: I don't own Blood+ or Code Lyoko

Ulrich's head felt sore and he felt cold, so cold. So this was what dieing was like? "Ulrich?" he heard an unfamiliar voice call. "Wake up." The voice said again.

Ulrich felt himself being pulled towards a bright light, but once he heard this voice, he felt himself being pulled back into his body which was starting to feel warm.

He opened his eyes and looked up into blue ones. At first he though it was Yuka, but he saw that this girl's skin was paler and her hair was much longer. She somewhat resembled the twins, but he didn't know who she was.

"Stand back Yuka." The girl said, Ulrich looked over and saw Yuka, eyes wide with fear and cradling a blood covered hand, her mouth and nose area were also smeared in blood. Yuka stood back but kept her eyes on Ulrich. The strange girl held him with surprising strength and he suddenly felt like his insides were being torched.

He started to thrash around and this only made her hold him tighter, she crawled over him and used her legs to pin his as he started to kick and scream. Yuka, who was watching started sobbing and backed into a corner, sinking to the floor, watching until Ulrich passed out and stayed still.

Yuka still sat, shivering in the corner of the room. She couldn't believe this had just happened! She felt like she had betrayed her sister by making her boyfriend into her chevalier…but she was saving his life, right?

Diva got off of Ulrich, according to Yuka, he was Yumi's boyfriend who tried to defend her when Amshel tried to take her out of the room…at least she thinks that what Yuka said, she was so upset, her words were so broken up and she cried and/or hiccupped between so many of them.

Diva mentally berated herself for not being here to protect her daughter…even if she was there, she wasn't sure there would be much she could do. Her blood had lost all potency, and although she still knew how to wield a sword, it would be useless without her blood. Of course she could always cut out Amshel's heard and destroy it, but she could never get that close without making things worse.

She walked over to Yuka and cleaned her face and hand, but Yuka still stayed in the corner, her face drained of all color, eyes still wide in fear. "I'm sorry." Diva whispered.

Yuka was quiet. She looked down and soon spoke softly "Where's my sister…?" she asked. "She should have found me by now…"

**Elsewhere:**

Yumi was running and at the moment was frantic. Her connection with her sister was fading, which only happened when one of them started to back away into the corners of her mind.

Yumi could tell Yuka's sanity was slipping, her eyes burned red and she sped up, determined to kill whoever had caused it.

She tried so hard to be strong, but Yuka was so delicate, her mind was a fragile thing and had been since the day Kai died.

Yumi remembered when she and Yuka were little, how she was the mother figure to her sister, a paler, thinner, blue-eyed version of herself.

She wanted more than nothing now to take her sister and go right back to Okinawa, re-open the shop and live there and she would do it…if she could find her.

Suddenly, she felt her connection increased and ran towards it.

She was getting closer.

**With Yuka:**

Ulrich was waking up again and Yuka got up and walked over to him. "Hey…" she whispered, her voice trembling. "Do you feel different?"

Ulrich held his head which was still hurting. "Yeah…I feel sort of…"

"Cold?" she asked. He nodded. "Because you're dead now…well…undead and frozen in time."

"You mean like Odd?"

"Exactly like Odd." Yuka answered and sat down. Well, she finally had her chevalier, but now, she wanted her big sister. "I feel her…" Yuka suddenly murmured.

"What?" Ulrich asked, looking at her.

"My big sister…" she said softly. "She's close…she's so close but…Ah!" Suddenly Yuka's hands went to her hand and she whined in pain.

"Yuka, what's wrong?" Ulrich asked, running to her.

"S-someone's hurting her…I feel it…it hurts a lot."

**Elsewhere:**

Yumi followed what she felt coming from her sister and stopped, eyes wide at what she saw. This is where she was being kept?! She couldn't believe she missed it!

_I have killing to do. _She thought and started to walk foreword, her eyes burning a deep blood red color.

Yumi walked, she still couldn't believe this is where Yuka was. She suddenly felt a chill running down her spine and glanced around, suddenly she felt a pain in the left side of her head and fell. She looked up and saw Amshel standing over her. "Bastard." She hissed and rolled away.

"Stay still." He told her calmly. "I'll take you to your sister."

At the mention of her sister Yumi snapped and lunged at him, her eyes burning red and her fangs bared threateningly.

Amshel dodged her quickly and grabbed both of her wrists in one hand and her neck in the other, he held her throat tightly and spoke to he as he squeezed.

"It's amazing how history repeats itself," she said squeezing tighter as she struggled and gasped desperately for air. "Not to long ago, I held your aunt in this same position."

She coughed one last time before everything went dark and she fell limp into his arms.

Amshel watched her collapse against him and picked her up, a dark smirk crossing his features. He had Yuka already. Now that he had Yumi, he could set his plan into action.

All was going smoothly.

A/N: To everyone who thought I was giving up. This chapter is dedicated to you. I wont quit this until I finish, R&R please


End file.
